Donum Academy
by LoverofSakuSasu
Summary: Dear Parent/Guardian, your son/daughter has been accepted to study at the Donum Academy, school for the gifted,HinxNar TenxNeji TemaxShik InoxSai. This is kinda like Xmen and Harry Potter combined Main Pairing SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**I'm discontinuing Please don't doubt me, and the avatar story, mostly because I'm not motivated for the Avatar one, and in doubt, I'm planning on rewriting some other time when I get a more thorough plot and storyline going, but I hope you like this story, so yeah. Hears the cast and bio thing.**

**Teachers:**

**Tsunade (forgot last name if someone could tell me, that'd be great)-**

**Headmistress/School doctor(since she's to qualified to be a nurse)**

**Power/ability, Healer**

**Hair, Blond**

**Eyes, Amber**

**Hieght, 6'0(yeah she's tall)**

**Age, 54**

**Kakashi Hatake-**

**Teaches Power Control(like chakra control) Teacher**

**Power/Ability, To copy opponents powers**

**Hair, Silver**

**Eyes, Black**

**Height, 6'1**

**Age, 29**

**Kurenai Yuuhi-**

**Teahces How to Classify Mutants**

**Power/Ability, Directional Sight,(basically she can see any where she wants no matter the distance or direction, you get the point)**

**Hair, Black**

**Eyes, Scarlet**

**Height, 5'9**

**Age, 30**

**Asuma (Don't know last name)-**

**Teaches Combat Styles(not a gym class)**

**Power/Ability to control and or create smoke or mist,(that includes, knock out gases, poison gases, any kind of gas)**

**Hair, Black**

**Eyes, Dark Brown**

**Height, 6'0**

**Age, 30**

**Gai M-something(Don't remember, BUT I DO KNOW IT STARTS WITH AN M, or at least I hope it does)**

**Teaches Fitness, Gym, that sort of thing(Mutants need exercise to!)**

**Power/Ability, Sonic(ya'know, stuff, like ear bleeding noises, stuff like that and more)**

**Hair, Black**

**Eyes, Black**

**Height, 6'5**

**Age, 30**

**Shizune (OKAY SO I DON'T NO THAT MANY LAST NAMES, GET OFF MY BACK)**

**Basically Tsunade's assistance, but when needed helps out with other teachers classes.**

**Power/Ability, X Ray vision**

**Hair, Black**

**Eyes, Black (is it just me or do the teachers have alot of black hair and eyes)**

**Height, 5'8**

**Age, 29**

**Teachers teaching regular classes are not important cause they'll just be OC's of mine that are'nt importent, yes they'll have powers to, it's a mutant school, only mutants can teach there.**

**Students:**

**Sasuke Uchiha-**

**Power/Ability, Shadow/darkness control**

**Hair, Blackish blue**

**Eyes, Onyx**

**Height, 5'8**

**Age, 15**

**Naruto Uzamaki-**

**Power/Ability, Body Duplication**

**Hair, Blond**

**Eyes, Bright diamond blue**

**Height, 5'7**

**Age, 15**

**Neji Hyuga-**

**Power/Ability, Destiny control,(can see into the future and make changes)**

**Hair, Brown**

**Eyes, Pupiless White eyes, slightly lavender**

**Height, 5'8**

**Age, 15**

**Shikamaru Naara-**

**Power/Ability, Super Intelligence, Mind reader**

**Hair, Dark blackish-brown**

**Eyes, Black**

**Height, 5'7**

**Age, 15**

**Sai (...I'm not even gonna say it...)-**

**Power/Ability, Animation, (can draw something and it comes to life ar becomes real)**

**Hair, Black**

**Eyes, Black**

**Height, 5'7**

**Age, 15**

**Ino Yamanaka-**

**Power/Ability, Shape-shifter**

**Hair, Blond**

**Eyes, Saphire**

**Height, 5'5**

**Age, 15**

**Temari Subako(...so maybe I might not be able to spell her last name, SHUT UP!)**

**Power/Ability, Wind, Air control,(can also control a person's breathing)**

**Hair, Sandy Blond**

**Eyes, Greenish turquoise**

**Height, 5'7**

**Age, 16**

**TenTen Jin-**

**Power/Ability, Weapon Mastery(can master any weapon without even knowing what it is or even practicing)**

**Hair, Brown**

**Eyes, Chesnut**

**Height, 5'6**

**Age, 15**

**Hinata Hyuga-**

**Power/Ability, Water Control, Frost Control, Ice Conrtol,(can control anything liquid)**

**Hair, Midnight blue**

**Eyes, Same as Neji's**

**Height, 5'1**

**Age, 15**

**Sakura Haruno-**

**Power/Ability, Force Fields, Invisibility, Telekenisis(basically her powers consist of anything mental, it's awesome I know)**

**Hair, Pastel Pink**

**Eyes, Jade**

**Height, 5'0 (I like being short, and I love Hinata and Sakura, so thats why there so short)**

**Age, 15**

**So I hope you like it and please someone tell me the last names!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hears the first chapter, hope you like it!**

**LoverofSakuSas: AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL SEND MY ARMY OF HALF MUTANTS HALF NINJA HALF PIRATE AND HALF WIZARD, OH YES BE AFRAID OF MY IMPROPER FRACTION OF DOOM BUWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: Naruto you baka, you were supposed to hide the sugar!**

**Naruto:. . . hehe. . . guess I forgot.**

**Sakura: I'm gonna hurt you so much your frog summons will feel pain!**

**(Sasuke and Sakura gain up on Naruto and beat him up)**

**Hinata: LoverofSakuSasu does not own Naruto, X-men, or Harry Potter.**

**LoverofSakuSasu: AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE IMPROPER FRACTIONS EVERY WHERE!!**

* * *

**Nagasaki, Japan, 1962**

**Normal POV**

A school bell went off in the distance and students in blue and white uniforms filed into the school. Inside a second grade class room children around the ages of eight sat respectfully while their teacher took attendance, when suddenly an announcement went off over the intercom.

"Would Danzu Orochimaru please come down to the office, thank you."

The teacher looked over to a boy with short black hair, blue eyes, and white pinkish skin in the second row.

"Well, head down to the office Danzu-kun." She said smiling and handed him a hall pass.

As he walked down the hall he noticed that they were unusually vacant and quiet. usually the hallways were cluttered with upper class-men at this time. When he got to the office he saw one other child there, a girl with honey blond hair in pig tails and amber eyes, he had seen her before she was also in the second grade, but in another class. Her name was Yuuka Tsunade. He quietly said hello and sat down next to her.

After a few minutes their principal came out an asked the young boy in. When he entered the room he saw the principal and two men in black suits and had black sunglasses on.

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked in a small boyish tone.

"Yes, please have a seat Danzu-san," his principal said seriously, "these men are from the government, and need to speak with you privately." And with that said he left the room.

"Young man, do you know what your parents are?" Asked one of the men in black.(ha I love that movie)

"My dad is Korean and my mom is Japanese." He said respectfully.

"No your parents are mutants." The other man in black said. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"H-how d-di-did you f-f-find out?" He said shocked.

"We, the government, have been keeping tabs on every mutants move in the country, in fact we are in a branch that has members all over the world that is trained to keep tabs and watch mutants. It's our job to know and watch their every move, and when we suspect that there getting to dangerous we must detain them and put them in a special quarantine, if they get even more dangerous they're killed on spot." The man stopped and let the other man continue.

"we have taken your parents into custudy and we had to kill them, they were getting out of hand.' The men stayed silent for a second, and now was tearing up and balling.

"B-b-b-bu-but, h-h-h-ho-how c-could y-y-ou, w-w-what-whats g-go-gonna happen t-to me?" He sobbed even harder.

"Unfortunately their mutant mutant gene has been found in you, and we have to take you into custody, since your parents were both dangerous, there's a high chance you will be too, so if you-" But before he could finishthe boy shouted.

"NOOO!" And bolted out the door and the two men chased him. As they ran by Tsunade looked at them terrified with tears in her eyes, for she had heard everything that went on in the room, and she knew she was a mutant, she had great healing powers, but her parents were not mutants. She knew they were also here to take her away as well. So she jumped off the chair and ran the opposite direction.

Back to Orochimaru.

He kept on running, and as he ran he felt his anger increase, and the more his anger increased his skin and eyes started to burn, he eventually lost the two men and was under a bridge panting, and crying hard as his skin and eyes burned like they were on fire. When the burning stopped he looked over at his reflection in the water and saw his beautiful blue eyes had turned ugly, yellow, and sanke-like, and his healthy skin had turned pasty and greyish. The once cute and innocent little boy had turned into some sort of snake man. He started to wail at his hideous appearence.

"I-I-I'm a-a f-f-fr-freak!" He bald.

"No your not." The boy looked up to see young Tsunade, she walked over and sat next to him. "Your just different." She then saw a gash on his hand, he must've gotten it while running, she thought.

"Here, give me your hand." He handed her his hand and she placed her own hand on his and it began to glow a pale green and when she removed her hand the gash was gone and completly healed.

"So. . .your a mutant too." He said as she smiled and nodded. They talked for a few minutes until the men in black found them.

"HEY THET'RE OVER THERE." One of them shouted, the kids tried to run but they were surounded, as the men neared them the began to shake out of fear. One of them grabbed Tsunade and she fell and screamed and started to whimper. This only angered Orochimaru, and he growled, and you could see his teeth become like snakes teeth.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled angrily, as snakes started to appear out of no where and attacked the two men and surrounded Orochimaru. Soon the two men were killed by the snakes and they all retreated to Orochimaru and wheeled there way into his skin. And he once again began to cry in pain. Tsunade comforted him by hugging him and cried as well.

Because both of them knew they had to leave this place and never return.

* * *

**46 years later, 2008, Chiyoda, Japan.**

**Normal POV**

A small girl around the age 15 with short pink hair and shy jade eyes sat on a bench in the park quietly reading. She was wearing a white tang top with a navy button up sweater over it, the sweater was buttoned up half way and was four sizes to big. She had dark blue jeans on and red ballet flats on.

As she read she nervously bit her lip and chewed softly. Unknown to her five girls with wicked smirks were coming up to her.

"Hey lokk girls it's billboard brow, sitting alone in the park again." Said one with bleach blond hair and brown eyes. A girl with black hair and grey eyes laughed as she grabbed the pink haired girls book, and snidely said.

"Oh no what is she gonna do now, I mean this book is her only friend." The other girls laughed and a girl with orange hair and blueish green eyes grabed the pink haired girls hair and pushed her to the ground, as they laughed even more.

"Please stop, and give me my book back." The pink haired girl said shyly and softly. Then the girl who took her book snorted.

"Oh well since you asked, go get it!" She then threw the book and it landed in a nearby puddle.

"Woopsie." the five girls then started to repeatedly tease her, kick her, poke her, and pull her hair.

"What are you gonna do now Sakura." Said a another blonde with blue eyes(not ino). Sakura started to tear up and as they were about to land another punch sakura held up her hand and a shield of light stopped and burned the girls fist. The other four slowly and awkwardly backed away scared as the one who was burned stared at Sakura while holding her fist in pain.

"Y-you FREAK!" She shouted, as they all ran from Sakura. Sakura stood up and looked at her hands shocked._ How did I do that? _She thought scared, she then ran over to her book and ran home.

* * *

**LoverofSasuSaku: Well I hope you like it cool huh?**

**Sakura: I liked it!**

**Naruto: I didn't even get to be in it!**

**Sasuke: Maybe we should keep it that way.**

**Naruto: GGRRRR TEME!!**

**Sasuke: DOBE!!**

**Hinata/Sakura: Please Review.**

**Loverof SasuSaku: OR I'LL SEND MY IMPROPER FRACTIONS TO KILL YOU!!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

LoverofSasuSak: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY CHAPTER TWO!!

Naruto; I hope i'm in this chapter.

Sasuke: I don't

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Sasuke: DOBE!**

**Sakura: LoverofSasuSaku does not own Naruto, or X-men.**

**LoverofSasuSaku: AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE IMPRO-**

**Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura/Hinata: WE GET IT, SHUT UP!**

**Hinata: Please review, or you'll make me sad.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girl known as Sakura finally got home and ran inside. She lived in a plain white townhouse with her aunt and uncle, Mai, and Daki, and their daughter, Yumi. She loved them, she saw them as her parents and sister. The reason she lived withthem was because her mother died through child birth, and her father had died three months before she was born from cancer.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she took off her shoes.

"Sakura we're in the living room!" Her Aunt Mai yelled. Sakura went into the living room and saw her Aunt sewing, her Uncle Daki reading the paper, and her cousin Yumi watching T.V.. She sat next to her cousin and chatted a little until her aunt spoke up.

"Oh, Sakura, sweetie, a letter from some academy came for you in the mail today!" She said handing her niece an envelope.

"Donum Academy? I never heard of it before." sakura said confused. her uncle looked up from his paper and put it away and focused on his niece.

"Well, go on open it." He said warmly, and interested in this academy. Sakura opened the letter and read aloud.

"Dear Parent and or Guardian, your son and or daughter has been accepted to study at the Donum Academy, school for the gifted. Here at Donum our students learn about there own individual gift, and how to use it to it's fullest potential..." Sakura paused and looked up to see her Aunt's, Uncle's and Cousin's intrigued faces.

"That sounds cool, do you think I could go?" Her cousin asked, Sakura shrugged and read on.

"The school offers room and board, along with a kitchen and pantry open at all hours. Activities, such as, swimming, tennis, basketball, soccer, dance, art, football, gymnastics, choir, and band are available on campus to all students. Regular classes like science, math, english, and social will be taught every school day along with the special classes available at this school only. Student are to arrive at the school on August 20th and classes will star September 1st, the school is located at Manchester, England, travel arrangements have been made and are in the letter. The reason your child has been selected to attend is because of the mu..." Sakura's eyes widened at the next word, she nervously gulped and continued.

"B-b-because of the m-mutant gene y-you poses. Sincerely y-yo-yours, Headmistress Tsunade Yuuka..." Everyone was silent Sakura was still shocked, as well as her family."

"So, I guess that means I can't go huh." Her cousin said breaking the ice and smiling.

"Well, It's August 12th today we should get packing." Her aunt said as she patted Sakura's back soothingly.

"I'll go get the big traveling trunk from the attic." Her uncle said as he got up and as he passed he kissed Sakura's forehead, and went upstairs. Sakura was surprised that they weren't freaking out or telling her to get out of their house and lives.

"Well come on Sakura-chan, I'll help you pick out some cute outfits to take." Yumi said as she and Sakura went upstairs.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Normal POV**

At a big mansion on April 19th there was a big party being held, at the party were many people by the name Uchiha. They were throwing there annual send off party for their young ones who were heading off to Donum Academy. The reason it was annual was because the Uchihafamily was a family of mutants. the mutant gene was dominant in their family and often showed up at a young age or even birth.

Off in the shadows away from the party was a tall boy around fifteen. he had blackish blue hair in the shape of a chickens a(haha) and emotionless onyx eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and navy etnies.

He was leaning against the wall of the mansion, true the side he was leaning on was being hit by the sun. But because of his ability to control and create shadows and darkness. Even though he seemed distant, he was close to his family. And though he seemed like he could care less, he was excited to go back to Donum. He had been going there since he was 12, since that was the lowest age allowed to go.

He looked up to see his older brother Itachi comeing over. he was 23, and had already graduated from Donum, in the top five of his class, his ability was illusion casting, which meant he could place anyone inside an illusion, good or bad.

"Hey little brother diddn't you hear, sunlight is good for you!" He said in a teasing sarcastic manner. Sasuke smirked at him and rolled his eyes.

"So are you excited to go back to Donum?" Itachi asked leaning in the shade his brother was producing.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Excited to see your loud mouth friend duplication Boy?" Itachi asked again still teasing his younger sibling.

"Well at least my best friend isn't a fish." Sasuke said smirking as itachi let out a small chuckle.

"You got me there, well I'll see you later, me and fishy are going to help out W.O.M(world organizatioon of mutants) in New York and our plane leaves in four hours."

"Have a nice trip Itachi." Sasuke said saying goodbye to his brother. Itachi then walked off, but not before turning around to say.

"See ya at Christmas, oh and Sasuke, this year, why don't you try being heterosexual and get a girl!" Itachi then walked off to the taxi waiting in front of the mansion as he passed through family members, and hugging, kissing and saying goodbye to them all. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, stopped emitting shade and joined the family.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan, airport, next day.**

**Normal POV**

At the airport Sasuke and his friend Uzamaki Naruto, who had the power of duplication, were heading over to the ten private plains assigned to the kids going to Donum. Each plane held fiftie people in first class seating. There were currently jets all around the worl picking up mutant kids and bringing them to Donum.

Sasuke and Naruto were assigned to board plane number 7 and were hoping their other friends were assigned the same plane as well, unfortunately Neji and Ino were on plane 1, Sai, Temari, and TenTen were on plane 9, and Hinata was unfortunately by herself on plane 3(NOOOO, WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL THAT THEY WOULD PUT HINATA ON A PLANE BY HERSELF!! by the way if your asking why I didn't list Shikamaru, it's because he's like Sakuraand just discovered his ability) As they went to find seats(cause you don't have assigned seats on this plane) together, the only ones they could find were in the middle on the left section. When they got there they saw a short girl their age with short pink hair, sitting in the window seat reading. Sasuke took the seat next to her and Naruto was on the aisle.

"Hey I'm Uzamaki Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto said in a friendly manner with a wide grin on his face.

"S-Sakura, Haruno Sakura" she said putting her book away.

"Cool name, by the way the guy next to you is my friend Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke merely nodded at her and looked ahead.

"Yeah he isn't talkative, any ways, my ability is body duplication, and Sasuke's is shadow and dark control, whats yours?" Naruto asked smiling in a goofy manner.

"Oh...well...I'm not really sure." She answered shyly and nervously, you could tell she was a little embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay Sakura-chan, I mean we have a friend named Neji, and when her first started at Donum he wasn't sure what his gift was either." Naruto said trying to comfort the embarrassed girl and it worked because she smiled at him shyly in gratitude.

After a few hours of talking dinner on the plane was served, and after eating they talked some more, mostly Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke occasionally said something. Naruto then fell asleep and Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting there in an awkward silence.

"So...uh...never mind." Sakura tried to say something but couldn't seem to finish whatever she wanted to say.

"Hn?" Sasuke said, as a signal for her to just say it.

"What are the students like?" She asked shyly and slightly sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, a little to harsh for the girl next to him shrunk back from him slightly. "Sorry." he apologized softly.

"It's...alright...what I ment was...are they...crue, mean?" She was silent and shivring.

"No, why would you ask that?" Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Back...at my old school...I was always bullied...or picked on." She had tears in her eyes, as she held a firm grasp on her knees. Sasuke wanted to do something to comfort her, like hold her gently an tell her it was alright, but he didn't. It would've been wierd and he would've scared her off.

"It's alright, as long as your with me and Naruto no one will hurt you." He said firmly. She turned to him and smiled slightly and muttered a thankyou and leaned agaisnt the window and went to sleep Sasuke did the same and the students on the plane slept till they finally arrived at Donum.

* * *

As the students got off the planes Sasuke and Naruto said goodbye to Sakura as she went over to the auditorium where the new students went and were told there exact ability. She met a guy named Shikamaru Naar, and the two became fast friends. They also found out that there gifts came from there mental capasity, Shikamaru had super genius and read minds, and Sakura found out that her ability was very rare for she had every ability that was mental.

"Hey Shikamaru do you know where the dormitory is?" Sakura asked her new friend.

"Uh yeah, follow me." As the two walked they talked about each other and joked a little. When they got to the dormitory, they found out that there were five levels, level two and three was the girls dorms, and four and five were for guys, the bottom level was the common area. Sakura was on level three and Shikamaru on four, it was three to a room and Sakura was excited and nervous about her room mates and Shikamaru just thought it was troublesome.

When Sakura got to her room she saw one single bed on the west wall, and a bunk bed on the east side. but the bottom bunk was leaning agasnt the side of the north wall with the window above it.

She could she that the single bed was taken because there was a giant traveing trunk on it as well as multiple duffle bags, So she took the bottom bunk. Because when she looked up she saw a note that said taken, and a bunch of traveling bags by the latter. She set her stuff down and started unpacking her clothes in one of the three dressers inside the closet, and hung up her dresses and jacket on her section, when shen was about to start unpack her bedding, cd's, books, picture, and ect, two girls walked about her age.

One was her hieght with pearly eyes and long midnight hair, she was wearing a light pink t-shirt, white capris, and blue flip flops. The other girl had sandy blond hair in for pigtails, and greenish turquoise eyes. She was wearing a red tang top with a white hooded sweatshirt unzipped, a kahki skort, and black strappy sandals.

"Hi, I'm Temari Subako." Said the blond.

"I-I-I'm H-h-hinata H-H-hyuga."

* * *

**LoverofSasuSaku: YYYYAAAAYY!! SAKURA MET HINATA, TEMARI, SHIKAMARU, NARUTO, AND SASUKE!!**

**Sakura: Uumm...yeah please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

LoverofSasuSaku: YYYYAAAAAYYY!! I made another chapter!!

**Naruto: YYAAAAAYYY!!**

**Sakura: Why are you so happy?**

**Naruto: I was in the last chapter!!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Whatever Teme.**

**Hinata: LoverofSasuSaku does not own Naruto or X-men or Harry Potter.**

**LoverofSasuSask: And if I did I'd be eating waffles.**

**Sakura: What happened to improper fractions everywhere?**

**LoverofSasuSaku: Oh the sugar finally wore off, and I'm hungry and want some waffles.**

**Sasuke: Hn, whatever, please review.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two girls, Temari and Hinata were smiling at Sakura, who was wearing her red ballet flats, baggy jean capris, and a dark purple t-shirt that ended at her elbows and was ebroidered along the neckline with beads.

"Oh,...nice to meet you...I'm...Sakura Haruno." She said smiling shyly and and shook there hands.

"So what's your ability? mines air and wind control, and Hinata's is liqiud, frost, and ice control." Temari asked as she went over to the west side single bed and sat down, while Hinata took a seat on Sakura's bed and Sakura sat next to her.

"My ability...is...mental...basically things like...force fields, telekenisis, things like that." Sakura said a little confused on how to explain it, for they had only told her that she had a great mental ability, but did not further explain it.

Temari and Hinata became fast friends with Sakura, Temari even started to feel like a big sister to her. Temari and Hinata and there other two friends, TenTen and Ino all felt like sisters. Temari the big sister, the TenTen and then Ino, and last it was always Hinata who took the roll as the little naive shy, baby sister, but now she could share the title with Sakura.

After two hours each girl finished with there part of the room, on Temari's side she had a cream bed spread with purple and teal fans on it. She had two pillows one purple and one teal, on her bed side table was a lamp with a black lamp base and a red shade. on her part of the wall were posters of bands and collectors fans. On a small shelf there were cd's, books, three teal towels folded neatly, and shampoos, tooth brushes, hair brushes, and other girl essentials along with some photos.

On Hinata's part was a light lavender bed spread with light green squares on it and she had two light pink pillows. On her part of the wall she had posters of bands and posters of art work, mostly thing like oeans, or wetlands.(she likes water leave poor Hinata alone.) On her shelf were books, cd's, photos, nicknacks, bathroom essentials, sjhampoo, soap, ect, and three lavender towels.

And last but not least on Sakura's side of the room, on her bed was a emerald and jade plad bedspread and two white pillows. On her side table was a bamboo shoji lamp. On her shelf were basically the same things except, her three towels were white.

It was now 5:45 and the three left for dinner after they got there food and sat down. They talked and after a few minutes two other girls sat down with them, One was a blond with sapphire eyes, her hair in a high pony tail, she wore a pink sequenced tang top, white skinny jeans, and gold flip flops. the other was brunette, with chestnut eyes, her hair in two buns. she had on a black t-shirt and a long sleeved army green shirt under it, and baggy cargos and red flip flops.

"Hey guys! Who's the new girl?" asked the blond as she and the brunnete sat down.

"Ino, TenTen, this is Sakura Haruno, Sakura this is Ino Yamanaka, and TenTen Jin." Temari said introducing the three girls.

"So Sakura, my ability is shape shifting." Said the blond Ino, and shifted herself into the form of Brittany Spears and then back to herself.

"That's cool...um...why Brittany Spears?" Sakura asked onfused and amazed.

"Oh, hehe, well, you see I'm still learning and right now I can only shift into, the Olsen twins, Hillary Duff, Brittany Spears, Jamie lyn Spears, and a few other blond celebrities oh and I can do animals, I'm just not that good at people yet." Ino said rubbing the back of her head in a embarrassed fashion.

"Anyways, my ability is weapon mastery, that means any weapon from the past present and future, I'm a master of it, even if I don't know what it is." TenTen preached out confidently, and smiled when she saw Sakura's reaction.

"Wow, your abilities...are so...cool...I can only make a small force field at the moment." Said the pink haired girl shyly.

"C-c-coul-could y-you sh-sho-show us?" Hinata asked shyly, and Sakura nodded and held out her hand made a small shield of light, and the other girls looked at it like they've never seen anything like it.(remember they do go to a mutant school) And as Temari put her hand out to touch it Sakura jerked her hand away and the force field left.

"You shouldn't...touch it...the last person who touched it, was severely burned." Sakura looked down at her hand and remembered their terrified faces. _Y-you FREAK!, that's what I'am. _Sakura thought as she remembered what she called her.

"OH MY GOD DO YOU GUYS SEE THAT HOTTIE OVER THERE!" Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked over to Temari, who was pointing over at a boy with hair in the shape of a pineapple.

"Oh...that's Shikamaru Naara." Sakura told Temari and the other girls.

"How do you know him?" Temari asked.

"we're friends...we met at the...seminar given to the new students." Shikamaru looked over and saw Sakura and was now walking towards her.

"Hey Sakura, find your room okay?" Shikamru asked starting up a conversation.

"Yeah...I did...these are my room mates, Temari Subaku, and Hinata Hyuga." Sakura said introducing the two. "And these two are TenTen Jin and Ino Yamanaka."

"Cool, at least your room mates aren't a loud mouth blond, and a silent chicken hair emo kid, troublesome." Shikamaru sighed at the thought of his room mates and now friends.

"Oh so your room mates are Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Temari said smirking, "Tough luck." She teased. Shikamaru smiled at her and she smiled back for a few seconds until the looked away with a slight blush.

"Anyways, I gotta go finish unpacking, see ya later Sakura." Shikamaru then walked off to the dormitory leaving the girls.

"So, speaking of room mates, you will not believe who me and TenTen's new room mate is." Ino said leaning in to tell her gossip.

"That snobby fangirl Karin(last name I don't know or care, here's one that means BITCH) Mensuinu.(haha!)" TenTen said in disgust.

"Who's Karin?" Sakura asked cconfused.

"K-k-karin ii-is an a-an-annoying b-bitch!" Hinata said her voice laced with hate. Sakura was shocked to see Hinata say that.

"What...can she...do?" Sakura asked, looking at TenTen.

"She's able to sense mutants and find them, stuff like that." TenTen answered in a voice slightly edgy because she must've really hated this girl. They talked for another hour or so until Sakura left for the library saying she would mee tup with them later.

* * *

**At the library**

**Normal POV**

When Sakura reached the library, she went straight to the fiction section, there was no one there except for a boy her age with black hair and onyx eyes, he reminded her of Sasuke. As she ignored the boy and looked for a book she saw, _Innocences Abroad, _by Mark Twain, it was a book she had wanted to read but never got around to it. As she reached for the book, she couldn't seem to get her grasp on it. The boy next to her noticed this and effortlessly reached up and grabbed the book for her.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she shyly looked at him and smiled, he in return smiled back kindly and said it was no problem.

"So anyway, I'm Sai Ishadi, what's your name?" The boy named Sai asked politly.

"Sakura...Haruno," She said quietly, "So what's your...ablility?"

"Oh, animation, I can draw something and it becomes real, it's really cool, so what's your power?"

"I just recently found out,...all I really know right now...is that I have some sort of mental ablilty." The two talked for a few minutes, until they were interupted by another boy with eyes like Hinata's and long brown hair.

"Sai you idiot, you left me alone with our crazy room mate!" He said angry, Sakura looked at her feet and didn't move not wanting to get involved.

"EH, Shut up Neji, Lee's not that bad." Sai Said rolling his eyes at his pissed friend.

"Oh yeah, you try being alone in a room with him for three hours listening to him blabber on, and on about Mr. Maito, and the power of youth!" Neji yelled frustrated, as he glared at Sai, he finally noticed Sakura and calmed down.

"Sorry for yelling, I'm Neji Hyuga, I believe your my cousin Hinata's room mate Sakura Haruno." Neji said smirking.

"Yes...how did you know?" Sakura asked confused.

"It's my ability, I can see into the future, and even make small changes, and I believe that you have mental abilitie, don't worry, you'll be great." Neji said smiling, and when he said that Sakura new that she ould feel right at home at this school.

* * *

**PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT, I WANT TO START GETTING AN IDEA OF MY NEXT FANFIC AFTER I FINISH _DONUM _SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE, SUMARIES ARE INCLUDED, IF YOU DON'T VOTE I'LL SOOOO PISSED!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LoverofSakuSasu: Hi it's me and I finally updated, WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!I'm also sorry to say that the rest of the sand sibs will not be in this chapter. WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(continues to sob)**

**Sakura: It's ok, there's always the next chapter.**

**Hinata: Yeah, please don't cry LoverofSakuSasu.**

**LoverofSakuSasu: OK! But please just call me LSS-Chan!**

**Sakura/Hinata: OK!**

**LSS-Chan: By the way I got this idea from another writer, the idea is that I won't update until I get a certain amount of reviews, and I haven't been getting much reviews so, I won't update until I get 5-10 reviews for each chap, got it, good.**

**Sasuke: LSS-Chan doesn't own Naruto or X-men.**

**LSS-Chan: AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE IMPROPER FRACTIONS, PURPLE SHOES, AND WAFFLES BEATING UP SCHNITZEL!!**

**Naruto: Oh great, now she's even more sugar high!**

**LSS-Chan- Huh, I didn't have any sugar today!**

**Naruto: Well then whats with the fractions, and the shoes, and the schnitzel?**

**LSS-Chan: What? A girl can't express her feelings anymore?**

**(Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata/Sakura all sweat drop)**

**Hinata: Please review or there will be no more updates, and you'll make me cry!**

**

* * *

**

Donum Academy, September 1st, homeroom, Kakashi Hatake.

**Normal POV.**

"Welcome to another new year here at Donum, to those of you who are new here I'm Kakashi Hatake, but instead of calling me Professor Hatake, just call me Kakashi, I'll be your Home room teacher and your Power Control teacher." Said a man silver hair and a mask covering his whole face but one eye. Currently there was 16 fifteen year olds sitting at tables that held four. In the middle of the rows was Sakura sitting by herself nervously chewing her lip and looking down, her short pink hair draped over her eyes, and you could see her cheeks flushed from the nervous anxiety of the first day of classes. She wore a dark red long sleeved t shirt, black skinny jeans, and once again she had her red ballet flats on.

"So now to take attendance...Agrippa Bernarda?..." The masked teacher said as he scanned the class.

"Here, and please just call me Bernie." Said a Hispanic girl in the second row with long raven hair and beautiful black eyes, and dark carmel skin.

"Alright, Bernie it is, Atherton Gabriel?..." Kakashi paused again for a reply.

"Present." Said a boy in the last row with golden blond hair and brown eyes in a faint french accent. The attendance went on till Kakashi got to the H's.

"Let's see, Haruno Sakura?" Said the teacher scanning over the students not yet called.

"...H-here..." Said a small meager voice from the middle of the room, but it was so quiet no one herd.

"Is there a Sakura Haruno here?" He asked again.

"H-HERE!" She said again but much louder so people could hear her.

"Oh thank you, please try to speak up next time though Sakura." The teacher said warmly and continued with attendance. e then finally got to the U's.

"Uzamaki Naruto?" There was a long pause and Kakashi moved on.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Again there was a long pause. _'Where could those idiots be?' _Kakashi thought when on que Naruto ran into the panting.

"I'M HERE I'M HERE, NARUTO UZAMAKI IS HERE!" Yelled the vibrant blond in a bright orange hoodie and blue jeans, as the class giggled, while Sakura slightly smiled seeing one of her friends here, a moment later Sasuke boredly strolled in, wearing a long sleeved navy shirt and dark blue jeans, that were'nt baggy, and made him look taller and leaner.

"And where have you two idiots been?" Asked Kakashi aggravated, _'It's only the first day and already there in trouble.' _

"Well, Kakashi ya see, uhh..." Narutobegan but couldn't seem to come up with an excuse. Sasuke rolled his eyes and bonked Naruto's head and said.

"We accidentally over slept." He then walked over to Sakura and tooka seat next to her with Naruto following and taking the other vacant seat on the other side of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said. Since Kakashi was done taking attendance he let the class talk and do what they pleased as he read his smut.

"...Hi...Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura greeted back quietly and Sasuke nodded in response.

"So Sakura, what's your class schedule?" Naruto asked, Sakura said a small "hold on" and handed him her schedule from her bag, Naruto then got out his and Sasuke's and looked them over.

**Sakura's Schedule:**

**_Home room, Hatake, Kakashi(mon-fri)_**

**Mon, Wed, Thur.**

**1 Science, Professor Aine Blair**

**2 English, Professor Aeden Mcharg**

**3 Music, Professor Jocelyn Dominick**

**4 Encore(your choice)**

**Lunch**

**5 History/Social, Professor Maura Bostwick**

**6 Gym, Coach Gai Maito**

**7 Math, Professor Blake Theobald**

**8 Free Period**

**Tues, Fri.**

**1 Mutant Classification, Professor Kurenai Yuuhi**

**2 Power Control, Professor Kakashi Hatake**

**3 Combat Styles, Professor Asuma Sarutobi**

**Lunch**

**4 Mental Mutants, Professor Nasha Abeni**

**Naruto's Schedule:**

**_Home room, Hatake, Kakashi(mon-fri)_**

**Mon, Wed, Thur.**

**1 Math, Professor Blake Theobald**

**2 English, Professor Aeden McHarg **

**3 Music Professor Jocelyn Dominick**

**4 Encore(your choice)**

**Lunch**

**5 History/Social, Professor Maura Bostwick**

**6 Gym, Coach Gai Maito**

**7 Free Period**

**8 Science, Professor Aine Blair**

**Tues, Fri.**

**1 Mutant Classification, Professor, Kurenai Yuuhi**

**2 Power Control, Professor Kakashi Hatake**

**3 Combat Styles, Professor Asuma Sarutobi**

**Lunch**

**4 Physical Body Mutants, Professor Rebecca Johnson**

**Sasuke's Schedule:**

**_Home room, Hatake, Kakashi(mon-fri)_**

**Mon, Wed, Thur.**

**1 Science, Professor Aine Blair**

**2 English, Professor Aeden McHarg**

**3 Music, Professor Jocelyn Dominick**

**4 Encore(your choice)**

**Lunch**

**5 Math, Professor Blake Theobald**

**6 Gym, Coach Gai Maito**

**7 History/Social, Professor Maura Bostwick**

**8 Free Period**

**Tues, Fri.**

**1 Mutant Classification, Professor Kurenai Yuuhi**

**2 Power Control, Professor Kakashi Hatake**

**3 Combat Styles, Professor Asuma Sarutobi**

**Lunch**

**4 Elemental Mutants, Professor Marco Gomez**

"Cool, we got a couple classes together along with Teme!" Naruto said happily handing the schedules back, "Though I do wish we could've had more classes together..." He said now bummed out, Sakura slightly smiled and giggled at him and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The class continued with talking to their friends at their tables, Sakurawas now reading a book while Naruto was ranting about how he would soon be the headmaster at the school, and Sasuke sat there completely zoned out starring at Sakura while she was completely oblivious to him.

When home room got out Sasuke and Sakura headed to their science class and Naruto went to math. On the way there Sakura tried to keep her distance from Sasuke, heeding the warning all the girls gave her.

_Flash Back:_

_The girls were currently sitting in Ino's and TenTen's room, Ino and Hinata were sitting cross legged on Ino'swhite bed decorated with pink and blue roses and lilac colored pillows. Temari was on a reed bean bag chair by the latter, and TenTen and Sakurawere sitting cross legged on her red bed decorated with soccer balls and black and white pillows._

_"Sooo, Hinata, Truth or Dare?" asked asked TenTen as she looked up at her 'little sister' mischievously as she caocked her eye brow wickedly._

_"U-uh, t-t-tr-truth!" Said the white eyed girl said as she fiddled with her long locks of hair as she looked at TenTen._

_"Hmmm, well, we all know who you like, but, Sakura here" TenTen paused and patted Sakura's back gently and slung her arm around shoulders, then continued, "doesn't know, so why don't you tell her?" Hinata flushed and blushed and looked down nervously at sakura as Sakura looked at her shyly._

_"I-I l-lik-like N-Nar-naruto!" She stuttered out as she hid her face in her long hair and knees. She then looked up and smiled after getting over her anxiety of shyness. _

_"Uhm, S-sa-sakura, T-Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked looking at her, while Sakura was thinking no one noticed that a sun burned Karin entered the room until she started talking loudly startling poor Hinata and Sakura who practically fell over from the scared jump._

_"So, you hags will never guess what just happened to little old me!" She said in a hoity toity obnoxious voice. The girls rolled their eyes annoyed._

_"Maybe she found the pig of her dreams!" Temari murmmered so only her friend s could hear. They all giggled and Karin he4rd the giggling and glared at them, then she continued her story._

_"Well, anyways, I was at the pool tanning, when all of a sudden the hot gorgeous Sasukeenters the pool, with Naruto, so, I just had this urge that he came to the pool just to see me, so, I got up went over, and said 'Why fancy meeting you here Sexy' and then you'll never guess what he did and said!" Karin paused for dramatic effect and then continued. "He said, 'Why are you red!?' and then I said 'Oh I was just tanning my hot body to please you!' and then he said 'You look like a rotten tomato' and then he walked off, aaww, this just proves that he loves me!" Karin then dropped onto to her hot pink bed decorated with neon purple princess crowns and neon green pillows._

_"N-not to...offend you...K-karin...but...how does that pro-ove he... likes you?" Sakura asked nervously looking down and hugging her knees to her chest._

_"Weel DUH you freak everyone knows Sasukeloves tomatoes!" Karin sat up with a dreamy look on her face, she then gave out a girly squeek and giddily hopped over to her vanity mirror, and started to brush her hair._

_"Yeah uh, sorry to burst your bubble there Karin, but, Sasuke likes **fresh ripe** tomatoes, not **rotten **ones!" Temari teased the burnt girl as the others laughed._

_"I'm sorry Karin...but...I don't...think Sasuke...is in to you." Sakura said shyly as she looked over to the steaming sun burnt girl across the room from her._

_"Oh what do you know, you pink haired weirdo, your probably just jealous!" Karin glared at Sakura and then stormed out of the room. Sakura hugged her knees tighter and then tried to hold back the tears threatening fall, the other girls in the room went straight to her and tried to comfort her and make her happy again._

_"Oh, my dear little sister," Temari began as she hugged the small girl, "it's alright, but I think we should warn you."_

_Sakura looked up at Temariteary eyed with a confused look. Ino took the chance to explain._

_"Listen, even though karin doesn't looklike a threat,she is, if she thinks anyone is a threat of getting in her way of being with Sasuke, she'll get her little gang of bitches and take you down." Ino and everyone else got really serious._

_"But...why should...I...care?" Sakura asked confused, Hinata then gave her a knowing look and then said with no stuttering._

_"Oh, Sakura dear, don't deny it, we see the way you blush tomato red, and become even more nervous and shy around him." Hinata then patted Sakura's knee and let TenTen continue._

_"You like him, but, be careful, and try not to get so close, because we don't want you to get hurt."_

_:End Flashback_

Sakura then slowed her pace a bit more to increase the gap between her and Sasukewhen she saw Karin pass with her friends glaring at her. Sasuke looked over and finally noticed the gap Sakura put between them and he suddenly-stop walking all together, Sakura who wasn';t paying attention knock into him and stumbled back a little but regained her balance.

"Why were you all the way over there, you could've gotten lost, you don't know your way around the school." Sasuke asked looking down at the girl fidgiting her feet. The girl merely kept her eyes on the ground and shruged, and held her books and vbag tighter to her ches, if even possible. Sasuke gave an agrivated sigh and gently grabbed the girls upper arm and carefully draged her through the hall to Professor Blair's science lab.

When they reached the science lab he lead sakura to a lab table where Temari and TenTen were seated and then walked off to the one behind it where Shikamaru and Sai were sitting.

Girl's Table

"Wow Sakura, THE Sasuke Uchiha was holding your hand!" TenTen chirped happily, as Sakura blushed deep scarlot. Temarigiggled with TenTen.

"I think he likes you lttle sister!" Temari said happily as she group hugged Sakura with TenTen. Sakura couldn't help but smile, and of course blush even deeper if that was even plausible.

"I don't...think...he does." Sakura said sadly after the two let go of her. "And it...wasn't even my hand...it was my arm...plus I don't...want to...anger Karin." She added and started to unpack her books from her bag slowly.

"Sakura, Sasuke Uchihadoesn't just do those kind of things to any girl, and if Karin wants to mess with you she'll have to go through use first!" TenTen said as she pounded her fists in the air.

"But just remember to be cautious around sasuke and Karin, because if you don't you might get hurt." Temari rubbed Sakuras shoulder, and the girls continued talking.

Guy's Table

When Sasuke reached the table he saw Shikamaru and Sai smirking wickedly at him.

"What is it now, you idiots?" Sasuke asked aggravated at there wily smirks, Sai and Shikamaru rolled there eyes and Sai took the hint to expalin from Sasuke's glare.

"We know you like Sakura!" Sai sang out in a sing song voice, Shikamaru smirked even bigger(I know he's kinda ooc at the moment but, whatever it's my story.) Sasuke glared once again.

"Why don't you just admit it Uchiha don't be so troublesome." Said Shikamaru(theres the Shikamaru we all know and love!)

"Hn, whatever." After a few minutes their science professor Aine Blair(her name is pronounced ON-YAH) She was a telepathic mutant, and was about 29, she was very friendly and a bit of an uptight busy body, but she was able to make lessons fun for the students, she had a slight tanned tone to her creamy skin, and chocolate brown naturally curly hair that was always in a bun or pony tail, chestnut eyes and, her wardrobe was usually pencil skirts, dress pants, and drees shirts. She was from Ireland, so she spoke in an Irish accnet

* * *

When Naruto reached the math room he noticed that Shizune was there instead of Professor Theobald, he said hello to Shizune and went over to Ino and Hinata's table and sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, Hey Ino, whats up?!" Naruto greeted and asked. in his loud voice making Ino slightly giggle and Hinata blush bright red.

"Oh nothing Naruto, whats up with you?" Ino asked when she was done blushing. Hinata continued to blush as she looked at Naruto in a dreamy state, this, however, did not go unnoticed by Ino.

"Hold that thought Naruto, I'll be right back." Ino then got up and left, leaving Hinata and Naruto together_ alone. _Hinata nervously looked away.

"So Hinata, we haven't gotten a chance to talk just me and you in a long time, what did you do this summer anyway?" Naruto asked looking at the white eyed girl quizicaly.

"O-oh, uu-u-uh a-a-at-at t-t-t-t-t-h-the b-b-b-be-be-b-each I-I-I w-w-wo-wo-worked a-as a-a l-li-life g-g-gu-guard." Hinata stuttered out quietly.(Geeze, I love Hinata, but I hate typing in her stutters.)

"That's SOOO cool, sounds like you had a good summer!" Naruto half yelled, excitedly, while Hinata only nodded.

"All I did this summer was help my dad out at our ramen stand, it was kinda boring, but, I did get free ramen!" The two talked for the next few minutes and Ino finally returned to the table when Professor Theobald entered again. Professor Theobald had super speed, was about six foot, had pinkish pale skin crystal eyes and short ruly reddishblond hair. He was a 28 year old lanky, scruffy, and laid back guy and was well liked with all of his students, like his laid back personality, he often dressed like a college slacker, baggy cotton sweaters, often navy or maroon. and dirty looking jeans and khaki pants. He also spoke in a cockney accent for he was from England.

* * *

Nejisat in his history/social class continuously banging his on the table because nun of his friends were in his first period and he was stuck at a table with lee, who would continuously ask him about Sakura and talk about youth, every once in a while another random guy would come up to him and ask him about Sakura or Ino or TenTen or Temari or Hinata, to see if he would put in a good word, and then there was that idiot Kiba, who had dog like senses for his power, he smelled like dogs all the time, because of his pet dog Akamaru would sit on his head or inside his coat, all he would do was poke him continuously and ask him questions about the future or why he had white eyes.

"OHH YOUTHFUL NEJI, ISN'T SAKURA SUCH A BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL, AND FRAGILE BLOSSOM, I MUST WIN HER HEART!" Claimed the ever so green, ever so loud, ever so ugly, and ever so annoying Lee Rock, Neji let out an aggravated sigh.

BANG!

"Hey Neji, if you could maybe put in a good word for me the next time you talk to Ino or Temari, that'd be great, I love blonds don't you?" Neji's eyebrow twitched and he turned to glare at his annoying class mate George St.Germain.

BANG!

"Say Neji, why do you have pupiless eyes? Are you secretly blind? Do you know if I'll ever meet a girl who loves dogs as much as me?" Asked Kiba who once again poked while his dog barked loudly.

BANG!

All of these things continued to occure but they stopped when there professor walked in. Maura Bostwick was Neji's favorite teacer because she was like an older sister or second mother to him, they got along really well because they had very similar abilities, he could see someones future and make small changes, while she could look into someone's past and make small changes.

Professor Maura Bostwick was a complete rebel teacher, she didn't care if she got in trouble she would share her views on politics and religion and it often lead to spirited debates in the classroom. She had ivory skin with freckles, blueish gray eyes, dull reddish brown wavy hair often put in a messy bun, and her style was much like Professor Theobald's, in the whole college slacker area.

She settled down the class and began her lesson.

* * *

When their classes got out they all headed to their second period which they all had together, English with Professor Aeden Mcharg. Professor McHarg's ability was teleportation, he was average hight, and tan pinkish skin, he had dark brown eyes and was bald. He was more of the goofy type and he often wore plain jeans and T-shirts, he often would let the class have a free day and watch a big sports game if there was one on.

When they got there they saw tables that were for two people, Hinata and Naruto were in the front row, Ino and Sai on their left and TenTen and Neji on their right. Behind TenTen and Neji was Temari and Shikamaru, and behind Hinata and Naruto was Sakura and Sasuke.

All the students were quietly chatting for a minute until the teacher started talking.

"Alright welcome to your first day of English students, now, I know it's the first day and all the other teachers have been letting you goof off, well not in this class!" Said professor McHarg mockingly as the students groaned.

"AAHHH COME ON PROFESSOR, IT'S THE FIRST DAY!" Yelled an angry Naruto, Hinata tried to calm him down but failed, Temari and Shikamaru rolled their eyes and Shikamaru murmered a"troublesome."

"Yeah please!" Ino said in a whiny voice. The rest of the class continued to complain while their teacher and a few other students rolled their eyes(you can guess who the students were) after a few seconds of complaining, it finally died down and McHarg was able to continue.

"What you'll be doing will worth 45 of your grade for the first quarter and 5 in the second quarter, what we'll be doing is picking out and acting out a musical, your music teacher, Professor Jocelyn Dominick will be helping out in the singing and dancing areas, So I have a list of the choices and we can vote so I'll just pass out the lists and then we'll tally em up and start auditions for parts tomorrow." The teacher now starting passing out sheets of paper to the students.

List:

1 The Wedding Signer

2 The Lion King

3 The Producers

4 RENT

5 Phantom of the Opera

6 Sweeney Todd

7 Into the Woods

8 Jesus Christ Super Star

9 Once on this Island

10 Les Miserables

"So I'll let you guys talk over the choices with your friends and then hand in your votes by the end of class." Professor McHarg said as he went to his desk and turned on the radio and started listening to the sports station.

* * *

What happened in the music class was nothing really she just let them goof around. Here's Professor Jocelyn Dominick's Bio.

Skin-Creamy Carmel

Eyes-Blackish Brown

Hair-Long Wavy Raven Hair

Personality-Very Spiritual And Laid Back, Like A Hippie.

Clothing-Hippie-ish, Long Flowing Skirts, Loose Flowing Tops, Scarfs and Bangle and Big Jewelry.

Then in the encore they went to the auditorium and Tsunade gave a seminar explaining the choices they had and that they would need to hand in their applications by Friday.

(we're gonna skip ahead to their Gym class!)

* * *

The girls were in the locker room getting the gym uniforms that the school supplied. The uniform consisted of a deep rich red shorts that went mid thy, and a form fitting grey t-shirt that had a D and an A in fancy calligraphy on the left corner in front. The boy's uniform was the same except their shorts ended at the knees.

When the girls left the locker room they met up with the boys who were over by the bleachers.

"Hey Sai!" Ino said as she ploped herself next to him he greeted back as well, TenTen and Hinata went over and sat by Naruto while Neji was leaning on the nearby wall. Sakura and Temari stood by each other, and Sasuke and Shikamaru stood next each other.

"So what's up with you guys?" Asked Temari trying to start up a conversation.

"UUHH I'm soo mad about McHarg's stupid assignment!" Naruto said as he pulled his hair, "I can't sing in front of the whole class!"

"I...have to...admit...I'm nervous as well." Sakura said looking at Temari who smiled back, TenTen was about to say something but their coach Gai Maito blew his whistle and the students began to gather around the strange man in the green track suit.

"Alright YOUTHFUL class I'm gonna let you have a YOUTHFUL free day, so feel free to do whatever you YOUTHFUL students want." After he said that he and Lee started running laps yelling things about youth.

TenTen and Neji went to play one on one basketball, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Sai went to the rock climbing wall, Temari and Shikamaru were playing tennis leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"S-so...u-uh...I-I..." Sakura trailed off not really knowing what to say, so she just looked down and once again started figiting while her face blushed pink.

"YOUTHFUL SAKURA, I LEE ROCK HAVE COME TO PROCLAIM MY LOVE FOR THEE!!" Yelled the bug eyed freak as he kneeled and grasped Sakura's hand while she blushed fourteen shades of red. Sasuke who was next to her was glaring daggers through the boy proclaiming his love to the girl next to him.

"O-oh...u-u-uh...t-t-t-th-th-tha-thats v-very ni-" Before Sakura could finish Sasuke did it for her.

"Lee, leave her alone!" He barked at the boy as he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her over to the bleachers. When they got there he sat her down and then sat next to her, and then acted like nothing happened.

"T-thank...y-yo-you Sasuke" She said quietly as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Sasuke looked at her and got a microscopic blush on his face.

"Hn."

* * *

**LSS-Chan: Well there you have it please review! oh and I got the whole musical idea from a friend who wishes to remain anonymous!**


	7. URGENT PLEASE READ & VOTE

**Alright, I just want to say I loves my readers! I didn't think so many of you would responed so quickly, so I've decided to let you guts vote on some thing's in the story!**

**Voting questions:**

**1. which musical should they do?:**

_**1 The Wedding Signer**_

_**2 The Lion King**_

_**3 The Producers**_

_**4 RENT**_

_**5 Phantom of the Opera**_

_**6 Sweeney Todd**_

_**7 Into the Woods**_

_**8 Jesus Christ Super Star**_

_**9 Once on this Island**_

_**10 Les Miserables**_

**2. Should the rest of the Sand Sibs be in the story?:**

**_1 No_**

**_2 Yes_**

**_3 Maybe, cause I want to be surprised!_**

**3. Should I have a character have Rouge's power?:**

****

**_1 No_**

**_2 Yes_**

**_3 Maybe, cause I want to be surprised!_**

4. Should Sasuke and Sakura have the leads in the musical?:

**_1 No_**

**_2 Yes_**

**_3 Maybe, cause I want to be surprised!_**

_**5. Should Sasuke beat up Lee?:**_

_**1 No**_

**_2 Yes_**

**_3 Maybe, cause I want to be surprised!_**

**Okay so I'll let you guys vote and in the mean time I'll try and update as soon as possible! Also, I might not even be able to update until I have some of your votes, like the musical one, I'll need the statistics on that soon. Also remember I still have that poll on my profile on what story I'll do _AFTER _Donum Academy, so please vote, OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY IMPROPER FRACTIONS!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**LSS-Chan: HI! I'm back and I want to thank you all, I'm going to give you poll results.**

**Which Musical I'm going to have you vote for the top seven and I'll tell you how many votes each one has.(vote on the seven listed)**

**1, Phantom of the Opera. 5**

**2, Lion King, 6**

**3, Sweeney Todd, 2**

**4, RENT, 2**

**5, Into the Woods, 1**

**6, Les Miserables, 1**

**7, Wedding Singer, 1**

**Should the rest of the Sand Sibs be in the story? (This poll is now closed)**

**1, No, 1**

**2, Yes, 6**

**3, Maybe,**** 7**

**This is a new poll question to vote on, Rouge's Power.(please vote on this new one and not the old one)**

**1 Should belong to someone evil**

**2 Should belong to Sakura(I kinda like this one, but I'll let you guys decide.)**

**3 Should belong to someone jealous of Sakura.**

**Sasuke and Sakura get the LEADS!! YAY!!(can't vote anymore)**

**Should Sasuke beat up Lee? (You can still vote on this one)**

**1, Yes, 8**

**2, Maybe, 5**

**3, No, 1**

**LSS-Chan: Remember I won't even start working on the update until I have five-ten reviews, and in the reviews you have to include more than just votes, I'm sorry but I really really like feed back on stories.**

* * *

Sakura paced throughout her room mumbling incoherent sentences and chewing her nails. Why you ask? Well she was terrified about auditioning in front of the classes. At her old school in Chiyoda, she was in the choir and loved to sing, but she never had to sing in front of anyone, because she didn't audition for solo's. She continued pacing through the room when Temari, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino entered and raised there eyebrows at her strange behavior.

Temari then walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders gently to stop her and turned her around to face her.

"Little sister, what's wrong?" She asked as Sakura looked up at her distressed. She then got out of Temari's grasp and started pacing again.

"I'm...really nervous...about...audition." Said the girl as she halted her pacing and went over to her bed and sat down. Hinata and Temari went over and sat next to her, while Ino and TenTen sat on the floor facing her.

"I-it wi-will be f-fine Sakura!" Hinata said in a comforting tone, as she smiled and rubbed the girls arms, "I-I'm r-really n-ner-nervous t-too."

"Yeah, don't worry Sakura!" Ino said encouragingly.

"I bet your a great singer!" TenTen added as she got up and headed towards the door, the other girls looked at her confused wondering why she would be randomly exciting the room.

"Uh, Ten, where are you going?" Asked a confused Ino as she turned from Sakura to the brunette leaving.

"I'm going to get something, you'll see, wait right here." TenTen then ran out of the room, and the girls waited and chatted for about ten minutes when TenTen finally came back with a big brown box. She quietly greeted them as she put the box down and started unloading the following, a CD player, a CD case, and folders of sheet music.

"What's all that for?" Ino asked as she got up and started flipping through the CD's.

"This my friends is the answere to Sakura's and Hinata's problems!" TenTen said with a cheeky grin as she gave them the thumbs up.

**Jeez, she's almost like that freaky guy Lee! **Said a voice in Sakura's head.(I think you all know who this is!)

_Huh? Who are you? _Sakura asked the new voice in her head.

**I'll tell you later, right now I think you'll want to pay attention to what BunBun's saying! **Sakura inwardly nodded and started to pay attention to what TenTen was saying.

"So anyways with this stuff will be able to practice singing with each other and Sakura and Hinata can get over there fear of singing in front of other people!" TenTen finished explaining and high fived Ino and Temari.

"That's a wicked idea TenTen!" Temari said as she smiled brightly and plugged in the CD player. Ino helped look through the sheet music with TenTen while Hinata and Sakura nervously waited on Sakura's bed afraid of what they'll have to sing.

"Okay we're all set up, I think I'll go first." Ino said as she put a CD in the player and got out the sheet music needed. She then hit play and began to sing a song from the musical 'The Producers.' The song was 'When you got it flaunt it' and she sang it in a Swedish accent like the character Ulla sang it.

Ino:

_Ven you got it, flaunt it  
Step right up and strut your stuff  
People tell you modesty's a wirtue  
But in the theatre modesty can hurt you  
Ven you got it, flaunt it  
Show your assets, let them know you're proud  
Your goodies you must push  
Stick out your chest, shake your tush_

When she sang the last line of that verse she actually stuck her chest out and shook her 'tush.' Causing the other girls to laugh, while Hinata's and Sakura's eyes widened and they blushed deep red.

_Ven you got it, shout it out loud  
Now Ulla dance. _

Ino then began to do a little dance by putting her arms up in the air and shaking her hips back and forth to the music. She then stopped and sang the next verse.

_Ven you got it, show it  
Put your hidden treasures on display  
Violinists love to play an E-string  
But audiences really love a G-string  
Ven you got it, shout it!  
Let the whole vorld hear vat you're about  
Clothes may make the man  
All a girl needs is a tan  
Ven you got it, let it hang out!  
Remember ven Ulla dance?  
Ulla dance again!_

Ino did the same dance as earlier causing the same reactions from her friends.

_  
Ven I was yust a little girl in Sveden  
My thoughtful mother gave me this advice  
If nature blesses you from top to bottom  
Show that top to bottom, don't think twice  
Now Ulla belt!  
Don't think twice!  
Ven you got it, share it  
Let the public feast upon your charms  
People say that being prim is proper  
But ev'ry showgirl knows that prim will stop her  
If you got it, give it  
Don't be selfish, give it all a-vay_

She then walked over to Hinata and Sakura, sat between them and looked at them and sang.

_Don't be shy, be bold 'n' cute_

She then got up and continued.

_Show the boys your birthday suit  
Ven you got it, if you got it  
Once you got it, shout out hooray! _

Temari and TenTen clapped and cheered while Sakura and Hinata, blushed, and looked at each other fearfully.

"That was really good Ino, but at some parts you were a bit pitchy, but it was bound to happen, it was your first time singing the song!" Temari complimented and critiqued.

"Yeah, a 7 out 10 Ino! Only because your Swedish accent kinda sounded Irish in some parts." TenTen said as she got up andfiddled around with the music and CD's. "I think I'll go next." She said and put the CD in and got her sheet of music ready, she was singing 'Let me come home' from 'the wedding singer'.

TenTen:

_I KNOW I KIND OK WENT OUT WITH A BANG  
WHEN I DUMPED YOU OUT OF THE BLUE  
BUT MY HEART'S JUST LIKE A BOOMERANG  
IT CAME RIGHT BACK TO YOU_

_NOW I'M CONFESSIN'  
I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON  
GIVE ME YOUR BLESSIN'  
TO COME BACK HOME TO STAY  
HERE'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY  
_

Just seconds before the next verse TenTen wildly took out her buns and sexily shook her hair out as she sang the next part in the song.

_LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME  
LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME _

_NOW I COULD TRY AND DATE SOME GLAMOROUS GUY  
AND THINGS MIGHT TURN OUT COOL  
BUT AS I LEARNED WHEN I APPLIED TO DEVRY  
YOU GOTTA HAVE A SAFETY SCHOOL_

As she sang this part she was leaning against a Johnny Depp poster and looking at him dreamily. She then pushed herself off the wall and sang the next verse.

_NOW YOU'RE MY BACK-UP  
DON'T MAKE ME PACK-UP  
AND HAVE TO SHACK UP  
DOWN BY THE INTERSTATE  
YEAH, I'LL REITERATE_

_LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME  
LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME_

_AND TOMORROW WHEN YOU WAKE UP  
YOU'LL NO LONGER HAVE AN EX  
CAUSE THE BEST PART OF A BREAK-UP  
IS THE MAKE-UP SEX  
_

When TenTen sang the last line of the verse Temari and Ino fell over laughing while Hinata and Sakura once again nervously looked at each other and blushed deep, deep red.

_LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME  
LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME_

_LET ME COME HOME TO YOU BABY  
LET ME COME HOME  
LET ME COME  
LET ME COME  
LET ME COME HOME_

When TenTen finished her face was flushed, and she put her hair in a messy bun, since she decided not to bother putting iot back in two buns. Temari and Ino were cheering and clapping.

"WWHHHHHOOOOOHHH, GO TENETEN, WHHHOOHHHHH!!" Ino cheered as she stood up and ran over to TenTen andJumpedon her back causing them both to topple to the ground, where everyone started laughing.

"I didn't know you had it in you TenTen, awesome! Defiantly an 8! And now it's my turn!" Temari leped off the bed over to the music and started looking through it all.

"By the way...TenTen...where did you...get the music?" Sakura asked quizzically as she looked over to the girl laying on the floor, who in response sat up and said.

"Wern't you listening lil' sis, it was the first thing I said when I was explaining?"

_**I told you, you should've been listening**._Said the voice in Sakura's head, which she just ignored.

"Sorry...guess it...just slipped...my mind." Sakura apologized as she looked down embarrassed.

"It's ok, everyone spaces out sometimes!" Ino said as she sat up and crawled over with TenTen to the front of Sakura's bed and sat down and got ready to listen to Temari sing.

"I got the stuff from Professor Dominick." TenTen said as she leaned back casually.

Temari was Singing 'Waiting for Life' from 'Once on this Island.'

Temari:

_A stranger in white  
In a car  
Going somewhere  
Going far..._

Temari swayed to the tropical music and danced a little while she sang.

_How it must feel to go racing  
Wherever you please  
Flying as free as a bird  
With his tail in the breeze  
Even the fish in the sea  
Must be longing to fly  
Catching a glimpse of a stranger  
In white racing by  
_

Temari clasped her hands together and shook them in the air like she was praying.

_Oh, Gods  
Oh, Gods  
Are you there?  
What can I do to get you to look down  
And give in?  
Oh, Gods  
Oh, Gods  
Hear my prayer  
I'm here in the field  
Withmy feet on the ground  
And my fate in the air  
Waiting for life to begin_

While she sang the next part she danced around a bit, and did a little hula dance.

_Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la  
Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la _

_Mama's contented and Tonton  
Accepts what he gets_

_Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la_

_Happy for tea in their cups  
And no holes in their nets_

_Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la_

_Happy to have what they have  
And to stay where they are_

_Ooh la ooh la ooh la ooh la _

_They never even look up  
At the sound of a car!_

_  
Racing down the beach  
Racing to places  
I was meant to reach  
My stranger  
One day you'll arrive  
The car will stop  
And in I'll hop  
And off we'll drive...We'll drive! _

_Oh, gods  
Oh, gods  
Please, be there  
Don't you remember  
Your little Ti Moune from the tree  
Wake up!  
Look down!  
Hear my prayer  
Don't single me out  
And then forget me..._

_Oh gods, oh gods  
Let me fly_

_Oh oh oh_

_Send me to places  
No one before me has been_

_Ooh la ooh la ooh la_

_You spared my life  
Show me why _

_Oh oh oh_

_You get me to rise  
Like a fish to the bait  
And tell me to wait  
Well, I'm waiting..._

_Waiting_

_Waitng for  
Life to  
Begin!_

Once again clapping and cheers were herd, this time Hinata and Sakura clapped as well since there was nothing shocking or inapropriat in Temari's song to shock them or make them feel awkward.

"T-that was w-w-wonderful!" Hinata said and Sakura nodded in agreement. Then both of them got a fearful look on their faces, because, now one of them had to go.

"Alright, one of you has to go, so rock, paper, scissors, two out of three!" Ino said facing the two. Hinata and Sakura shrugged and turned to each other.

Heres the game scoring!:  
Round one, Hinata

Round two, Sakura

Round three Sakura

Hinata flushed and nervously got up, Sakura gave her a reassuring smile, andshe returned it with a thankful one. Hinata picked out her music and got ready by taking slow breaths. After a minute or so she pushed play and her music started, she was singing 'Everything's Alright' from 'Jesus Christ Superstar.'

Hinata:

_Try not to get worried  
Try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you  
oh Don't you know  
Everything's alright  
Yes everything's fine  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try  
We'll get by  
So forget all about us tonight_

_Everything's all right  
Yes everything's all right yes_

_Sleep and I shall soothe you  
Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead  
oh Then you'll feel  
Everything's all right  
Yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing tonight_

Hinata slowly swayed to the music and closed her eyes.

_Everything's all right  
Yes everything's all right yes_

_Try not to get worried  
Try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you  
oh Don't you know  
And we want you to sleep well tonight  
Let the world turn without you tonight  
If we try  
We'll get by  
So forget all about us tonight_

_Everything's all right  
Yes everything's all right yes_

_Sleep and I shall soothe you  
Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead  
oh then you'll feel  
Everything's alright  
Yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing tonight_

_Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing_

_Everything's all right  
Yes everything's all right yes_

"OH WOW HINATA, THAT WAS SO PRETTY!" Ino cheered as she jumped up and down giddily. TenTen rolled her eyes at Ino and complimented Hinata as well.

"Yeah lil' sis, awesome, awesome, awesome!" She said as she gave her two thumbs up.

"Defiantly a 9 out of 10!" Temari said as she pulled hinata back onto Sakura's bed, and pushed Sakura off and over to the music. Sakura, calmly went through it all the music and found her music, took a breath and got ready to sing 'On my Own' from 'Les Miserables.'

Sakura:

_And now I'm all alone again,  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near,  
Now I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping.  
I think of him, and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping.  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head._

Suddenly an image of Sasuke appeared in her mind, Sakura flinched slightly and blinked the image away from her mind andcontinued with the song.

_On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
All alone,  
I walk with him till morning.  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me._

Another vision of Sasuke appeared, this time she saw him, wrapping his arms and holding her, again she blinks away the image.

_In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._

_And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him.  
AndalthoughI know that he is blind,  
Still I say,  
There's a way for us._

_I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river.  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers._

More images continued to plague the girls mind and she continued to dismiss them and continue with her song.

_I love him,  
But every day I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending!  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning,  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!_

_I love him...  
I love him...  
I love him...  
But only on my own..._

By the time Sakura finished the song she completely zoned out lost in her confused thoughts, wondering about the images she saw in her sub-conscience. She was awaken from her thoughts by Temari gently shaking her, apparently they were cheering and calling her but she was completely oblivious.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were lounging in the commons waiting for the others. They sat in silence for several minutes until Naruto got bored and tried to start up a conversation.

"So what musical did yo vote for in McHarg's class today?" Naruto asked.(yes it's still the first day, sorry I didn't make that clear)

"Hn." Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto as he closed his eyes and tried to drift off only to have Naruto bug him again.

"Aww, c'mon Teme, just tell me, I'll tell you!" Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at him and then gave him a look signaling for him to continue.

"Well, I voted for RENT! What did you vote for?" Narutosaid with a cheeky grin as he put his hands nehind his head.

"Hn. I voted for Les Miserables." Sasuke said as he leaned back and closed his eyes again, ready to drift off, but, of course Naruto intervenes from him andhis drifting with his silly questions.

"Why Lez Mizerableeze?" Naruto asked mispronouncing it confusedly.

"Hn." Naruto glared at him and called him a bas and they once again sat in silence. Moments later Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai came over.

"Well are we going or not?" Neji asked impatiently. Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' and Sai just rolled his eyes. Sasuke nodded and picked up hius bag, Naruto followed suit and they all headed towards the pool.

When they got to the pool they went and changed in the changing rooms(duh) Narutohad on a bright orange swim trunk with bright blue Hawaiian flowers. Shikamaru had on a forest green swim trunk with pineapples on it. Nejihad a red one with a white and black streaks on the sides. And Sasukehad on a navy one with red streaks on sides.

They hung around the pool for awhile, Neji and Sai were in one of the three hot-tubs, Shikamaruwasnapping on a beach recliner, Naruto was diving off the diving board.(obviously) And Sasuke was sitting at a table in the shade reading. Sasuke decided to rest his eyes abnd take a quick dip, when he got up he saw the girls enter.

Ino was whereinga purple bikini with white hearts on it. TenTen wore a plain pink bikini. Temari had a pale yellow bukini with pale blue Hawaiian flowers. Hinatahad on a powder blue one piece with a low back. And lastly Sakura had on a black tankini with white cresent moons.

Naruto instantly ran up to Hinata, started blabbing on and on about something and dragged the shy Hyuga girl to the diving board, probably to show her his diving. TenTen and Ino spotted Sai and Neji in the hot-tubs and went to join them and Temari spoke to Sakura a bit and then left to see Shikamaru. Sakura not knowing what to do awkwardly stood there.

Sasuke saw this and decided to skip his dip and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey." Sasukegreeted with a microscopic blush on his face, sakura looked up and slightly jumped and quietly greeted him and once again fidigtedlikeshe always did when around him. They stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"U-uh...I-I guess...I-I'll see...y-you later." Sakura said as she was about to leave when Sasuke interrupted her.

"Wait, would you want to hang out while we're here?" Sasuke asked looking away nervously, Sakuragotconfused by his actions for he never got nervous or awkward, she shrugged it off. Before she could answer she saw Karin glaring at her from behind Sasuke.

"U-uh...I d-don't think...s-so...b-by-bye." Sakura then quickly walked off over to Temari and shikamaru andsat down with them. Sasuke stood there confused, '_what was that about?' _he thought, he was about to go over to where sakura was when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there sexy." Purred the sickening voice that belonged to Karin. A vein appeared on Sasuke'sforehead as he turned around and glared at her.

"What." He said in an irritated tone, this only made the hag before him giggle flirtatiously as she batted her eyes behind her clunky glasses.(Now I have nothing against glasses, I personally think there cool, just not on Karin!)

"Just forget that pink-haired freak, she's so weak she probably won't even last a minute in combat class." She said as she clung to his arm and once again giggled flirtatiously. At thias Sasuke got even morer irritated.

"What do you know about combat, all you can do is sense other mutants, pathetic." He then walked off leaving a fuming Karin, _'that girl is sooo dead!' _She then walked off angrily.

* * *

**September 2nd Tues.**

It was now the first day of there mutant classes, homeroom had just got out and Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto,Ino, TenTen. Sai, Hinata, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaruwere all heading off to there first class, mutant classification with Professor Yuuhi.

When they got there the room was alotbigger than the regular classrooms, it was half the size of the auditorium on had many levels it could fit a little less than a hundred students. The girls all sat in the fifth level. The order was Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen. Andthe guys were behind them. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and then Neji.

Professor Yuuhi was in the front of the class with a giant slide and a small podium on a small stage, she was facing a chalk board her back to the class writing here name and the class on the board.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Kurenai Yuuhi, for those of you that don't know me, I have directional sight, which means I can see anyhting, that means you Uzamaki! I'm sure you can give you note to Uchiha later." She said her back still facing the class.

"DAMN YOUR GOOD PROFESSOR YUUHI!" Narutoyelled frustrated, every year on the first day he had a little tradition with Kurenai, he would always try to pass a note to one of his friends without getting caught by her, but he always failed.

"Now then," she said turning around, "I'm not gonna let you guys get out of this classroom without learning something." The class groaned.

"All we'll be doing today is going over the basics on how to classify mutants." This time only one person groaned it was Karin in the third row.

"Come on Professor Kurenai, I already know this stuff!" She whined in a high pitch voice. the rest of the class now groaned.

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Mensuini(haha karin was called a btch) but not all students have the ability to sense out a mutant and know there power." It was true Karin was a genius at this class, it was the only class she got a good grade in.

"Now then let's continue, we'll start with one of the easier mutants to classify, elemental ones, now could Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Colette Bedeau. Sasuke, and Hinata walked down to Kurenai, along witha girl with tan skin, reddish orange hair and fiery golden eyes.

"These three are elemental mutants, how you can tell is by there appearence, now if you take a lookat Colette here what kind of element would be here ability judgeing by her appearence. Karin rasied her hands bit Kurenai waited for other hands. A person in the eigth row finally raised their hand.

"Ah yes Joeseph." Kurenai said as she pointed to him.

"Uh I think she would be fire?" he asked nervously as he looked at the teacher.

"That's correct, now I'll tell you why, If you look at her skin you'll see a slight orangish tone, and the golden eyes, though they could belong to an earth mutant too, but the hair is the main part that gives it away. see how the hair is reddish orange, like a fire, andf how it's very wild, that gives it away." The students quickly took notes and Kurenai told Colette she could sit down again.

"Now with shadow andwater mutants it's a bit harder to tell. Why? Well both shadow and water mutants will usually have blueish hair, how you can tell the difference is the eyes, water usually have light blue eyes, now the only reason Hinata's eyes aren't in a pale blue shade is because of her families genes, but if you look closer her eyes are slightly more pearlier than the rest of the Hyuga's, thats because she can also control ice, and people who control ice usually hav purple eyes."

The class once again took notes, the lesson continued with Kurenai explaining shadow and other elemental mutants, when class was over they all headed off to power control.

All they did in that class was talk because Kakashi decided to let them slack off on hte first day of mutant classes, because if he new Kurenai he knew she probably gave them all a hand cramp from all her notes.(his classroom is the same as Kurenais, Kakashi and the other teachers have smaller classrooms for home room)

The students then walked into an arena type place without a ceiling, where there were bleachers all around. Asuma stood on a levitating platform in the middle of the arena.(there are technology mutants at the school who made the platform.)

The students gathered onto the bleachers and waited for Asuma to start speaking.

"Good day students and welcome to your first day of combat technique!" He said as his levitating platform(which is the COOLIST thing EVER!) lowered so he was infront of the students.

"What we'll be doing today is giving demenstrations of powers...So lets see how about, Jamie Aarons."

A tall african americanboy stepped down from the second row and stepped into the arena, he then streatched out his body, neck, and limbs out. The class clapped and his friends all cheered and wooted, Asuma made some markings on his clipboard and then told Jamie to show a combat move, he pushed a button on the platform he was on and some cummies apeared on the arena. The boy then snaped his self to normal size tookdeep breath fisted up his hand and in a fast snap he streached out his arms so fast andwrapped each one around a dummy tighter and tighter then viciously threw the dummies to the wall, and they broke apart. This time the whole class was cheering and wooting.

This continued for awhile and Asuma then called up Sai.

"Let's see uh, Sai Gakou(his last name means artist in japanese, cool right?)" Saiwalked down with an ink marker. He quickly drew a hawk fully detailed on the floor and it came to life andsoared around the room everyone clapped and his friends all were cheering. He then was told to do a combat move on the dummies, so he signaled the hawk overto him and made the hawk bigger and tougher, and sent it flying bullet like speed at the dummie and with one whip of it's claw the dummy was destroyed and everyone cheered. asuma made his markings and they continued.

A little while later he got to the H's. "Alright, Sakura haruno." Sakura's face flushed and she timidly walked down as she passed Karin and her friends she almost tripped when one of them stuck their foot out. When she got to the arena she stood there awkwardly andasuma gave her the signal to go.

She tooka deep breath, closed her eyes, and concentrated deeply and searched all throughout her body to try and make something besides the small force field. She was awaken from her trance by gasping, she opened her eyes andlooked around and foundherself levitating far, far, far above the ground and all of the objects, like training dummies, bar bells, and some other random rubble left there from other students. Her eyes widdened and she lost her concentration andeverything including her was falling, now if they weren't in a giant fighting arena with no ceiling this wouldn't have been a problem, but it was.

Sakura was screaming and tears came out. The other students were now panicking especially Temari, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Sakura continued screaming she tried to concentrate and get the levitation back, but nothing happened, so, she stopped screaming andtried with all her will power and energy and created a force field just big enough to catch her, when she landed on it she started to feel the burning sensation from the force field gave out a painful cry and the force field gave out and she droped5 feet onto the ground.

She lay there not moving at all. Asuma jumped down from his platform anmd ran over to her. Her friends all did the same. Asuma carefully turned her over. and checked her pulse, and gave out a sigh of relief.

"She's only unconscience, but the burns look pretty bad, Hinata, can you get some cool water on her?" Asuma turned to Hinata who nodded and steped forward and put cool water on Sakura's burns.

"Hinata, could you and temari bring her to Tsunade's office so she can be treated properly?" He asked andthey both nodded, Temari stepped forward and carefully lifted her while Hinata continued to put cool water on the burns.

"Alright, I think we'll continue on friday class, you mat have a free period." Asuma then left, and all the students cheered. Sasuke looked over to Temari and Hinata who were just about to leave the arena, so Sasuke dashed over there.

"Need some help?" He asked as he pulled the door open for them, they quietly said thankyou and continue walking. Sasuke went up to follow them again. All of a sudden Temari's phone rang.

"Uhh...hmm...how am I gonna do this?" She asked herself frustrated, she then got an idea looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke held his arms out and took Sakura from Temari.

"Hello..." Temari greeted into the phone.

"Oh hi...wait what?...He did what?...Uhh I'll be right there!" Temari then hung up her phone and turned to Sasuke and Hinata.

"That was my brother, apparently there's some kind of emegency, I gotta go, see you later." She then ran off before either could say anything.

They continued there way to Tsunade's office, Hinata applying water to Sakura's burnsand sasuke carrying her. When they reached the office they saw Shizune out there waiting for them.

"I'll take it from here guys." She said as she took Sakura from Sasuke, she then vanished into the office with Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke waited outside on the bench.

Shizune put Sakura on the bed in Tsunades medical office and applied some ointment to her burns while she waited for Tsunade. A few minutes later Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and the rest of the faculty entered, they had all called off their classes and let the students have the rest of the day off.

Tsunade looked the girl over and then cracked her fingers and placed them over the girls bones and they glowed green and she healed all the burns.

"Shizune, I need you to do a quick x-ray on her and see if there's anything broken." Tsunade said as she steped back so Shizune could get a clear look, Shizune's eyes turned a bright red and and a ray of translusant red came out of her eyes and hit Sakura's body, first her clothes left, leaving only her bra and underwear visible, then she turned her vision up a more powerful and now all you could see was her bone structure.

"Looks like she has four broken ribs and her right arm is fractured, nothing serious." Shizune said as her eyes went back to normal. Tsunade walked up to the girl again and healed her bones. Kurenai then stepped forward.

"Tsunade, what exactly is this girl, this is only her first year here, and it was only the first day of combat and she was already showing the power ability of one of the teachers." She said looking down nat the girl.

"Kurenai's right Tsunade, we've never seen anything like her before1" Said Maura, the others all nodded.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her, just in case something like this happens again." Said Aeden, once again the others all nodded. Then an African woman stepped up her eyes were deep and black, her head was shaved(think Nenna America's Next Top Model cycle 6) in a thick african accent she said.

"I think I should tutor her in private." She said. Why? Because she was the teacher that taught all the mental mutants their powers.

"I you sure you have the time Nasha? What about your personal life?" Asked Tsunade worriedly.

"It will fine Tsunade don't worry about it."

"Alright, but we shouldn't rush into the private lessons just yet, I think we should observe her a little more and get a better idea on what she can do." The teachers all agreed, just seconds after Sakura awoke. She blinked confused and then jumped when she noticed all the other people in the room.

"W-Where...am I?" She asked confused, she jumped slightly when she felt an hand on her sholder, she turned around and saw Tsunade.

"Oh...Headmisstress Yuuka!" She said as she got up and bowed, the teachers smiled at the girls and Tsunade lightly chuckled.

"Please dear, call me Tsunade, and you don't have to bow, we're not in Japan!" She said as she patted the girls sholders.

"You just needed to be healed after your little fall Asuma's class, but, you may go now andbe with your friends and enjoy the rest of the days and get lunch." Sakura nodded andthen walked over to the door, but then turned around to ask.

"What about the rest of the classes?"

"Oh they were canceled for the rest of the day." Kakashi said warmly. Sakura nodded amd left the room.

"Well, what do we do Tsunade?" Asked Jocelyn, everyone else looked to her waiting for what the big busted women would say.

"Do a background check on her, and find out where she got the mutant gene, ect." Tsunade then signaled for Shizune to follow her and they left for her regular office and the rest of the teachers left to probably fulfill her orders.

When Sakura got out she saw all of her friends, they all stood up when they saw her and she smiled telling them she was ok without words, the girls and Naruto instantly ran up and hugged her. They all wanted to go to thew pool, but Sakura said she just wanted to be alone and take a long hot shower, so they said goodbye and separated.

* * *

Steam surrounded the whole girls shower room, Sakurastood still with her face up, being hit by the hot water. She was currently alone and the only sound was the water running from the shower head, she was humming a tune and after alittle while she got more comfortable and started singing.

Sakura:

_Life inside the music box ain't easy  
The mallets hit the gears are always turning  
And everyone inside the mechanism  
Is yearning  
To get out  
And sing another melody completely_

Sakurathen stated to spin around freely under the water.

_So different from the one they're always singing  
I close my eyes and think that I have found me  
But then I feel mortality surround me  
I want to sing another melody  
So different from the one I always sing_

_...but when I do the dishes..._

She then stopped spinning and started knocking her head from side to side with the melody.

_I run the water very very very hot  
And then I fill the sink to the top with bubbles of soap  
And then I set all the bottle caps I own afloat  
And it's the greatest voyage in the history of plastic  
And then I slip my hands in and start to make waves  
And then I dip my tongue in and take a taste  
It tastes like soap but it doesn't really taste like soap  
And then I lower in my whole mouth and take a gulp_

Unknown to Sakura there was someone else inside the forest of steam.

_...and start to..._

Sakura then turned off the water and rinsed out her hair.

_Feel mortality surround me  
I close my eyes and think that I have found me  
But life inside the music box ain't easy  
The mallets hit the gears are always turning  
And everyone inside the mechani-_

There was a bit more to the song but she instantly stopped when she turned around and saw the outline of a man and she surpressed the urge to scream she quickly wrapped her snow white towel around her small frame and slowly walked up to the outline, reached over to touch it, but once she touched it it vannished leaving the once hot room freezing cold.

Sakura breathed deeply and quickly grabbed the rest of her things and ran out of the shower room slipping and almost falling occationally. She then got to her room andlocked the door from behind her. She still felt cold andshe could see her breath, she walked over to the mirror on the closet door and saw that her her cheeks, nose, and ears were rosy.

She went to her part of the closet and pulled out a baggy scarlet sweater that ended mid thy and then looked through her drawers andpulled out black woolen knee length socks. she dried off changed dried her hair, turned on the stereo and put her Regina Spektor CD in and crawled into her bed and lay there.

**Hey are you alright? **Asked the voice in her head.

_Hey you never told me who yoiu were._

**Oh I'm** **your inner self, I know all your true feelings and dreams, and I know what scares you, I know everything about you, even things you don't even know.**

_Oh, then do you know what I saw in the shower?_

**Sorry chicky, I don't, but why don't you sleep and get some rest.**

_Alright._

A while later Temari and Hinata entered the room and instantly went over to Sakura to see what was wrong.

"Sakura dear, what's wrong." Temari asked as she stroked the short pink mat of hair which was the only thing visible at the moment. Her face then moved so it was visible andit revealed a pale face with flushed cheeks. Hinata put her hand on her forehead.

"S-she's bu-burning up." Hinata said to Temari worriedly. Temari then got up and went to her side table and got out a thermometer and went back over.

"Wh-why do yo-you have a th-thermom-mometer?" Hinata asked Temari confused.

"Because Sakura looks sick." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I m-mena wh-why do y-you have o-on-one here." Hinata said sorta irritated.

"Oh, well, I have two brothers her that don't like the nurses office, so I gotta be prepared!" Temari heard the thermometer beep and she took it from Sakura's mouth and read it.

"100, well Sakura your not leaving this room, Hinata will stay here with you and i'll go to the kitchen and get us some dinner, oh and Hinata, in my drawer is some cold medicine and migraine medicine, give them to Sakura at the same time they do wonders together!" Temari then left the room.

Hinata gave Sakura the pills and told her to take a nap and rest her eyes while she rubed her back soothingly and sang softly.

Hinata:

_Sleep and I shall soothe you  
Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead  
oh then you'll feel  
Everything's alright  
Yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing tonight_

Temari then entered the room with a tray of food, Hinata got up from Sakura's side and went to the closet and got out a fold out table and to folding chairs and set them up by Sakura's bed. Temari set the food down, she put down a bowl of tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwitch and saltine crackers infront of Sakura and some left over heated up spagetthi and bread sticks from last night and three glasses of ice water.

"So Sakura you haven't said a word since we found you in here, is there anything wrong?" Temari asked as she took a sip of her water, Hinata looked over at Sakura, who looooked down and then looked up at them.

"I-in the...shower...I-I thought...I-" But before she could finish there was a knock at their door, Temari got up and answered it. There at the door stood Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Oh hey guys!" Temari greeted as she and Shikamaru blushed. She then moved to the side to let them enter. As they entered Hinata bloshed the color of Sakura's hair when she saw Naruto, Sakura still had her head down but if you looked closley you could see thatr her face was now the color of her soup.

"So where were you guys at dinner?" Naruto asked walking over and standing next to Hinata.

"Sa-sa-sakura g-g-go-got s-s-si-sick." Hinata said as she fiddled with her fingers and looking at her knees.

"Yeah so we decided to stay up here and take care of her," Temari said, "and if I followed my grandma's recipe correctly she should be good as new by tommarow!"

"What's your grandma's redipe?" Shikamaru asked leaning against the wall with Sasuke.

"Well, she always said to take one cold pill and one migraine pill at the same time followed by a hot bowl of tomato soup,and a grilled cheese sandwich, she swares by the stuff!" (don't actually try the pill thing, because I just made that up.)

"Well we'll see you guys later!" Naruto said as he and Shikamaru made there way out of the room.

"Hn, If she needs anything call me." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room and closed the door from behind him leaving Temari and Hinata smirking(mostly Temari) and Sakura even redder.

"I think Sakura, that you should finish eating and then try and get to sleep." Sakura nodded and they coniued eating.

"S-so Sakura, wh-what were you s-saying about t-the shower?" Hinata asked looking over to the pink haired girl who was blowing on her soup, she gently put the spoon down and looked up.

"I-in...the shower...I thought...I saw...a...m-man." Temari and Hinata then were silent as well as Sakura, there was an eeri silence in the room and then out of no where Sakura bursted into tears. Causing Temari and Hinata to go over to her and hug her.

"I-I...d-do-don't k-kn-know...wh-wha-what's...h-ha-hapening t-to...m-me!" She cried, Temari held her like a mother or older sister and stroked her hair and Hinata put her head on Sakura's shoulder and rubbed her arms soothingly and sang her little lullaby again.

Hinata:

_Sleep and I shall soothe you  
Calm you and anoint you  
Myrrh for your hot forehead  
oh then you'll feel  
Everything's alright  
Yes everything's fine  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing tonight_

_Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
And relax  
Think of nothing_

_Everything's all right  
Yes everything's all right yes_

The three of them eventually fell asleep on Sakura's bed.

* * *

"Alright Tsunade, this is the information we've got, she doesn't have any parents, she lives with her birth mother's brother and his wife and daughter. The mother died through the child birth and the father died three months before the birth. We checked her uncle and there is no mutant gene in him, which means she got it from her father, whom we haven't been able to identify yet." Said Kakashi, Tsunade then nodded and dissmissed him.

She was now alone in her office, when she suddenly felt a chill in the room, she smirked and closed her eyes.

"I never thought I would hear from you again," She said coldly, "after all the last time you were hear you took some of my best students, which makes me wonder what you want now?"

There was an evil chuckle all around the room.

"Oh Tsunade how you do always make me laugh." The chuckling continued for few moments and then disapeared all together along with the cool chill.

* * *

**LSS-Chan: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sakura: Jeeze do you ever put down the sugar?**

**LSS-Chan: Why do you ask, did someone put you up to this? ARE YOU A DOUBLE AGENT SENT OUT TO DESTROY ME!!**

**Sakura: I'll take that as a no...**

**Sasuke: Hn, whatever, please review.**


	9. NEW POLLS & RESULTS

**Hi it's me LSS-Chan with poll results and questions that are very inportant for me to get if you want an upadte! So first I'll give you poll results!:**

**Which Musical Results:**

**Sweeney Todd-3**

**Les Miserables-5**

**Wedding Singer-1**

**Rent-3**

**Lion King-7**

**Phantom of the Opera-6**

**Into the Woods-1**

**Rouge's Power Results:**

**Sakura-10 WINNER**

**Jealous-1**

**Sasuke Beats Up Lee Results:**

**Yes-11**

**No-2**

**Maybe-8**

**Cool so now that the results are done, heres the new poll questions:**

**1, Which Musical should they do(now it's down to five)**

**Les Miserables**

**Sweeney Todd**

**Rent**

**Lion King**

**Phantom of the Opera.**

**(Since these are the top five all the votes for musicals before this won't count and we'll be starting at zero for each one, SO MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR MUSICAL VOTES IN THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE I MIGHT HAVE TO DECIDE!)**

**2 Should Sasuke beat up Lee?(I've narrowed it down to two choices)**

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Anyways PLEASE VOTE, and congradulations to those of you who voted for Sakura having rouges pwers, CAUSE SHE WON WHOOH!**


	10. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT MUST READ & REVIEW

**So anyways I need ideas for super group names, ya'know something like th X-Men, if you guys could give me some advice or name ideas that'd be great so uh yeah, AND I'M SO SO SORRY I"VE BEEN GIVING YOU GUYS ALL THESE VOTING CH.S AND STUFF BUT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!  
**

**P.S. I still need your votes for the musical so if you could get your votes in that'd be great!**


	11. Chapter 8

**LSS-Chan: HI IT'S MEEEEE! And I'm here with another CHAPPEROONIE!!**

**Gaara: Don't say that it sounds idiotic!**

**LSS-Chan: GAARA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!**

**Sasuke: Great she's hysterical again!**

**Hinata/Sakura: HEY! BE NICE!**

**LSS-Chan: YAY! Hina-Chan and Saku-Chan are on my side!(sticks tong out) NYA NYA NYA!**

**(Sasuke rolls eyes)**

**LSS-Chan: Anyways one of my fanfic friends is having trouble with getting people to check out her stories! IT'S SO SAD!! Anyways I'm just asking all of you if you could just find it in your hearts to check out her new story **

**'The Konoha 11' by Broadway-Naruto-girl**

**LSS-Chan: SO PLEASE HELP HER OUT AND READ HER STORY!!**

* * *

When Sakura awoke it was 3:00 am and she found herself between Hinata and Temari who were both sleeping, she then felt her forehead and it turns out that Temari's grandma was right her recipe did cure her sickness. She then carefully wedged herself off the bed so she wouldn't wake the two.

She quietly got out a book from her night stand and then went over to Temari's bed and sat down she turned on the portable book light and started reading.

About three hours later Temari's alarm went off and Temari and Hinata slowly awoke and completely refreshed. They looked over to Sakura and greeted good morning and then started to stretch out their limbs.

"Alright girls lets go to the showers!" Temari said as she picked up a teal towel a metal basket with her bathroom stuff, and then slipped off her cloths and wrapped herself in a knee length red robe. Hinata did the same with her lavender towel and yellow robe. As did Sakura with her white towel, and blue robe.

When they reached the girls bathroom the saw TenTen in a black robe and red towel, and Ino in a pink robe and scarlet towel. They all greeted each other and went inside, when they got in there was Mika's music playing and there was about ten to fifteen girls in robes blow-drying there hair and doing makeup when they entered the shower area they saw six girls showering they found five shower nozzles next to each other and hung up their towels and robes. The order was Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and TenTen.

After a long hot 20 minute shower filled with talking and gossiping (most of the gossip done by Ino) they then went over to the area where the sinks, stalls, and mirrors were and blow dried their hair. When they exited the showers they saw a long line of girls in robes waiting to get in, it was about 6:30 in the morning, the girls that were smart always showed up and got their showering done between the times 5:40 and 6:20 before the rest showed up. (Breakfast starts at 7:00 and goes till 8:00 and classes start at 8:20)

Ino and TenTen came to Hinata, Temari, and Sakura's room to get ready, Ino said she wanted them to look perfect for the auditions today, you see instead of normal classes the whole ninth grade was going to be spending the day in the auditorium with auditions, like acting, singing, and dancing. Professor Dominick and Professor McHarg.

Ino had already planned out her and TenTen's outfits the night before and she was planning to use the thirty minutes today on Sakura, Temari, and Hinata's outfits. She was currently digging threw their closets and drawers, while the rest of them sat on Temari's and Sakura's beds boredly waiting for there fashion obsessed friend who had been digging for the past eight minutes, Ino then stopped and came forward with clothes in hand. She then said in a very serious tone.

"Temari, you'll be first," Temari rolled her eyes at the stereotype blond in front of her, she got up and went over to In.

"For you I picked out this sparkly sequence teal tank top, this flowy black skort, these plum purple leggings and these emerald green ballet flats that will be perfect for the dancing auditions!" She then pushed the clothing into Temari's arms and sent her back.

"Now, Hinata, please come forward." Ino said in a serious tone once again as the shy water mutant made her way over to Ino.

"Hinata for you I picked out pastel pink sweatpant capris, this white and blue polka dot T-shirt, and these magenta ballet flats, perfect for dancing!" She then did the same thing she did to Hinata and then in a serious tone called Sakura up.

"Alright Sakura, for you I have a long sleeved burnt orange shirt, this dark blue jean skort, and these black and gold ballet flats, alright ladies, you have your outfits now lets change!" They quickly changed, Ino put on light blue halter and black sweats like Hinata's and silver flats, and TenTen was wearing a ruby red T-shirt a white flowy skort, and gold flats. It was now 6:45 and Ino was Helping Sakura and Hinata with their hair, Temari and TenTen had there hair the same. Ino's hair was in a long loose messy braid.

She then put Hinata's long main in a messy low bun, she then went to Sakura and got a puzzled look on her face, she never really worked with hair as short as Sakura's, so she brushed it out and got out a black clip in a curvy pattern and put on the left side of Sakura's head pinning back her bangs on the left side while the right still framed her face.

It was now 6:55 and the girls headed down to the cafeteria and stood by the doors, they were the first ones there it was currently 6:56 so the doors wouldn't open for four minutes. A minute later the guys showed up. Naruto instantly went up to Hinata and started blabbing away about God knows what while she blushed and fiddled her fingers. Ino and Sai were in some type of lovers quarrel while Temari and Shikamaru watched in amusement. TenTen and Neji were talking about having a rematch from there basketball game on Monday. And Sakura stood there awkwardly with Sasuke in silence until Sasuke broke it.

"I see your feeling better." He stated looking at her from the corner of his eye while she blushed madly and said.

"Y-yes...th-thank...you." The two stood there in silence again until the doors to the cafeteria opened and the ten of them along with a few others that had gotten there early filed in and got in line for the hot fresh breakfast food. Naruto instantly went over to the microwave and heated his so called 'breakfast' ramen. Hinata, Ino, and Sai went over to the waffles (YYYAAAAYYYY WWWAAAFFFFLLEESS!!) TenTen, Shikamaru, and Neji went over to the cereal, Temari was getting sausages and bacon, and Sakura and Sasuke went over to the juice and fruit.

They all met at their usual corner table, they put down their plates and then put down empty plates and bowls, and silver wear, why they did this? Well every morning they set up their own little buffet (except for Naruto cause he has his ramen!) As they all grabbed a bit of everything and ate.

"Sakura are you excited to find out what musical we're doing?" Asked Shikamaru as he yawned Temari rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah...I think...so." She answered with a small smile.

"What are you going to try out for?" This time Neji asked the question.

"I...think...the chorus." The girls then got an irritated look on their faces and they turned to Sakura.

"Sakura what are you saying?!" Ino yelled and asked.

"You were the best singer out of all of us!" TenTen said backing Ino up, the guys all looked at them confused, but decided it best to stay out of it.

"Yeah you were a bigillion out of ten!" Everyone looked at Temari and rolled their eyes at her made up number.

"T-there r-ri-right!" Hinata said looking at Sakura with such an intense look you wouldn't even know it was Hinata.

"I-I...don't...think-" But before Sakura could finish she was interrupted by Ino.

"No but's, you are auditioning for the lead roll and that's final!"

"We'll audition for the lead with you little sister don't worry." I think you should all know by now who said this but incase you don't it was Temari. (Well duh she's the only one who calls Sakura little sister! TenTen call's her lil' sis, remember!)

Sakura nodded and they all continued eating, when they were finished Ino and Sai ran off to do god knows what leaving the rest of them behind.

Behind the auditorium building two figures stood in the shadows embracing each other, when you get a closer look you could see it was Ino and Sai. They were making out passionately.

"Ino, you know that I have loved these past few days with you, right?" Sai said and asked as he ran his ran his fingers down her braid.

"Yeah, I know, I really enjoyed our time together too, but... do you think we should tell the others and announce our relation ship?" Ino asked gazing up into Sai's eyes. He smile and nodded.

They kissed again when suddenly Sai's phone rang. He separated from Ino and answered it.

"Hello?...hey...where am I?...oh I'm at our dorm room...yeah I'll see you there...alright bye." He then hung up the phone and turned to Ino.

"Look Ino, that was Naruto, were gonna play some basket ball before class, but I'll see you later alright?"

"Alright." Ino said as she kissed him lightly on the lips and watched him leave, when he suddenly stopped turned around and walked over to Ino and kissed her passionately.

"Ino, I love you, I always have, and you're my inspiration!" Ino was left speechless at what he said he then kissed her again and bid goodbye and left. Ino watched him leave this time sadly.

"Why'd he have to make this harder." She then walked off to find the girls.

The auditorium was split in half boys on the right girls on the left, Jocelyn and Aeden stood in front of the class waiting for it to settle down after a few moments the students were silent and looking towards their professors waiting for one to speak.

"Thank you for showing up," began Professor McHarg, "I'm happy to announce that the musical chosen was 'Phantom of the Opera' and that for the first two hours today we'll be having you all get your auditioning songs ready." He then walked over to the stage and hopped on while Professor Dominick finished.

"So, if you would all line up signal file, boys to right to get your music and girls to the left." While she said this Aeden just finished putting the music and stuff on stage(he does have teleportation, think dummies all he has to do is touch all the boxes and POOF!) The students did as the Professors told them and got there supplies. What they got were the songs choices for auditioning and lines for auditioning. The songs for the audition were from musicals and stuff like that.

**Heres what each person will be singing for the audition.**

**Ino-Out Tonight-RENT**

**TenTen-Does Your Mother Know-Mama Mia**

**Temari-When You're Good To Mama-Chicago**

**Hinata-On The Steps Of The Palace-Into The Woods**

**Sakura-You Must Love Me-Evita**

**Sai-My Friends-Sweeney Todd**

**Neji-Everything That I am-Tarzan The Musical**

**Shikamaru-Grow For Me-Little Shop Of Horrors**

**Naruto-Lady's Choice-Hairspay**

**Sasuke-If I Can't Love Her-Beauty And The Beast**

Every student was figuring out how to sing the songs they chose and fill out there applications, like what parts they'll be auditioning for, their theater experience, the song they'd sing ect. When everyone was ready and handed their applications in they all sat in the auditorium for the next few minutes while Jocelyn looked over the music at her piano on stage, she finished arranging her music and then picked up an application that was at the top of the pile.

"Yumi Chung." She called out and one of the girls that hung out with Karin stood up and walked up stage once she got there she flirtatiously waved at Sasuke.

"I'll be singing Memory from Cats, and I'm auditioning for Christine!" She told Jocelyn and the audience the music from the piano started and when she herd her queue she screeched out an unholy sound that made everyone cringe the whole way through. When she was done there was a reluctant applause and she bowed and walked off, this continued for an hour, some good people, some okay, and some bad.

It was now Naruto's turn, he said what he was singing and then said he was auditioning for all the guy parts.

NARUTO-

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm sellin' something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction_

_A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home then unwrap me  
Shop around little darlin' I've got to be  
The Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice_

_Hey little girl lookin' for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's gonna take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl goin window shopping  
I got something traffic stopping_

_Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice_

_ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh_

_Wow!  
Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_OOOHHHHH!_

_Hey little girl, listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice  
The Ladies' Choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice  
I'm the Ladies' Choice_

People clapped for him he was pretty good he them did a peace sign and walked off the stage, Jocelyn then called up TenTen. She announced she was trying out for anything because she couldn't care less.

TENTEN-

_You're so hot  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do but does your mother know that you're out?_

_There's that look  
In your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings are driving you wild  
But boy you're only a child_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?_

_I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think its funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe but does your mother know that you're out?_

People cheered and TenTen bowed and went off stage, Temari was called up and she said at she was auditioning for Madame Giry. The piano started and Temari began her song.

TEMARI-

_Ask any of the chickies in my pen  
They'll tell I'm the biggest mother hen  
I love 'em all and all of them love me  
Because the system works  
The system called reciprocity..._

_Got a little motto  
Always sees me through  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!_

_There's a lot of favors  
I'm prepared to do  
You do one for Mama  
She'll do one for you_

_They say that life is tit for tat  
And that's the way I live  
So, I deserve a lot of tat  
For what I've got to give  
Don't you know that this hand  
Washes that one too  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you!_

_If you want my gravy  
Pepper my ragout  
Spice it up for Mama  
She'll get hot for you_

_When they pass that basket  
Folks contribute to  
You put in for Mama  
She'll pull out for you_

_The folks atop the ladder  
Are the ones the world adores  
So boost me up my ladder, kid  
And I'll boost you up yours_

_Let's all stroke together  
Like the Princeton crew  
When you're strokin' Mama  
Mama's strokin' you_

_So what's the one conclusion  
I can bring this number to?  
When you're good to Mama  
Mama's good to you_

Sai, same thing happened.

SAI-

_These are my friends,  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine,  
How he smiles in the light,  
My friends,  
My faithful friends..._

_Speak to me, friend.  
Whisper, I'll listen.  
I know, I know  
You've been locked out of sight  
All these years!  
Like me, my friend!  
Well, I've come home  
To find you waiting!  
Home,  
And we're together...  
And we'll do wonders...  
Won't we...?_

_You there, my friend,  
Come, let me hold you.  
Now, with a sigh,  
You grow warm  
In my hand...  
My friend,  
My clever friend..._

_Rest now, my friends.  
Soon I'll unfold you.  
Soon you'll know splendors  
You never have dreamed  
All your days,  
My lucky friends.  
Till now your shine  
Was merely silver.  
Friends,  
You shall drip rubies,  
You'll soon drip precious  
Rubies..._

Sai bowed and Jocelyn called up Hinata, the shy girl took a deep breath and quickly paced up to the stage and announced that she would be auditioning for the part of Meg Giry. The piano played and she began to sing.

HINATA-

_He's a very smart Prince,  
He's a Prince who prepares.  
Knowing this time I'd run from him,  
He spread pitch on the stairs.  
I was caught unawares.  
And I thought: well, he cares-  
This is more than just malice.  
Better stop and take stock  
While you're standing here stuck  
On the steps of the palace._

_You think, what do you want?  
You think, make a decision.  
Why not stay and be caught?  
You think, well, it's a thought,  
What would be his response?  
But then what if he knew  
Who you were when you know  
That you're not what he thinks  
That he wants?_

_And then what if you are?  
What a Prince would envision?  
Although how can you know  
Who you are till you know  
What you want, which you don't?  
So then which do you pick:  
Where you're safe, out of sight,  
And yourself, but where everything's wrong?  
Or where everything's right  
And you know that you'll never belong?_

_And whichever you pick,  
Do it quick,  
'Cause you're starting to stick  
To the steps of the palace._

_It's your first big decision,  
The choice isn't easy to make.  
To arrive at a ball  
Is exciting and all-  
Once you're there, though, it's scary.  
And its fun to deceive  
When you know you can leave,  
But you have to be wary.  
There's a lot that's at stake,  
But you've stalled long enough,  
'Cause you're still standing stuck  
In the stuff on the steps..._

_Better run along home  
And avoid the collision.  
Even though they don't care,  
You'll be better of there  
Where there's nothing to choose,  
So there's nothing to lose.  
So you pry up your shoes.  
Then from out of the blue,  
And without any guide,  
You know what your decision is,  
Which is not to decide.  
You'll leave him a clue:  
For example, a shoe.  
And then see what he'll do._

_Now it's he and not you  
Who is stuck with a shoe,  
In a stew, in the goo,  
And you've learned something, too,  
Something you never knew,  
On the steps of the palace._

Hinata bowed and went off stage, when she got back to her seat the guys were all shocked they hadn't heard her so confident as she was when she sang.(boy are they gonna be surprised when Sakura sings :P) Jocelyn then called some random person. As they watched Sakura got even more nervous, so she quietly excused herself saying she needed some air.

When she left the auditorium she leaned against the wall and exhaled.

"Stressed?" Asked a voice she didn't recognize, she jumped a little and looked over to see a boy with red hair, a love symbol tattooed on his forehead, and eyes that looked a lot like her's. She then nodded, the boy walked over to her.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku." He said as he held his hand out to shake. Sakura was a bit reluctant at first but took the hand.

"Sakura Haruno." They both smiled, they felt comfortable around each other, it seemed natural.

"So...do you...know...Temari?" She asked as she let go of his hand.

"Yes, she's my older sister...half sister that is."(only in this story though.) Sakura looked at him confused.

"We have the same father nut a different mother, along with my older brother Kankuro." Sakura nodded.

"So do you have any brothers or sister?" Gaara asked Sakura looked down a little sad and then sighed and looked up.

"No,...but I have a...cousin who is...like a sister...to me." This time it was Gaara's turn to look confusedly at her.

"My parents...died when...I was a...baby." She said sadly, she decided not to explain that her father had died three months before her birth. Or at least that's what everyone said since he disappeared without a trace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mother's dead too." It was silent for awhile until Sakura broke it.

"So...where do...you live?"

"Well, me and my siblings live with Kankuro's mother, since our dad is always away, we see him once a year at Christmas." Sakura nodded at his answer.

"You seem...so...familiar to...me." She said looking at him confused but had a warm smile on her face, she looked truly happy. Gaara smiled as well(OOC I know but I've seen weirder OOC Gaaras) Gaara was about to say something else when some boy came out with a black hoodie on and purple markings on his face.

"Yo Gaara there calling your name get in here!" He said as he disappeared into the auditorium once again.

"That was Kankuro, I gotta audition now, later." Gaara then walked in Sakura followed. She sat down next to Hinata and Temari. After Gaara was done, (he had sang the same song as Sai and was good.) next was Shikamaru.

SHIKAMARU-

_I've given you sunshine  
I've given you dirt.  
You've given me nothing  
But heartache and hurt.  
I'm beggin' you sweetly.  
I'm down on my knees.  
Oh, please-grow for me!_

_I've given you plant food  
And water to sip.  
I've given you pot ash.  
You've given me zip.  
Oh God, how I mist you  
Oh pod, how you tease  
Now, please-grow for me!_

_I've given you southern exposure  
To get you to thrive.  
I've pinched you back hard,  
Like I'm s'posed ta.  
You're barely alive.  
I've tried you at levels of moisture  
From desert to mud.  
I've given you grow-lights  
And mineral supplements.  
What do you want from me- Blood?_

_I've given you sunlight.  
I've given you rain.  
Looks like you're not happy,  
'Less I open a vein.  
I'll give you a few drops  
If that'll appease.  
Now please-o-o-oh please-grow for me._

Shikamaru bowed and exited the stage, when he got to his seat the next person was already up.

"So, Sakura I saw you talking to my brother Gaara." Temari said, everyone else looked over at her.

"Oh...yes...he was nice." She said quietly, she opened her mouth to continue but she was interrupted by Neji's name being called.

NEJI-

_Is this my past here before me  
Is this my story unfolding?  
It's all here to discover  
Everything that I am  
Can this be what I've been seeking?  
All my life I've been waiting for this  
And now these memories  
Will they make me see more?_

_Ooh I want to know where I belong  
I want to know where I came from  
I want to know the reason why I'm here  
The way I am  
Feeling the things I feel_

_Is this my family?  
Can it really be them that I see?  
My father and mother  
And in their arms can it really be me  
All these emotions  
I can barely control  
Cause the family I had  
Is not the family I know?_

_Ooh and I got to know where I belong  
I got to know where I came from  
I got to know the reason why I'm here  
The way I am  
Feeling the things I feel_

_These spirits calling me  
Familiar voices haunting  
Disappearing taunting me  
This is the choice I must make_

_Cause I know where I belong  
I know where I, I came from  
I know the reason why  
I must decide  
And leave here  
The man I am inside_

_The future is clear for me to see  
To be the man I'm meant to be  
Like my father with my head up high  
Standing tall  
And proud of all  
That I am_

_I'm a man!_

(Insert applauding here.)

As Neji excited the stage Gaara came over to where they were sitting, he greeted Temari and took a seat next her.

* * *

**LSS-Chan: Okay that's all for now.**

**Sakura: When do I get to sing?**

**LSS-Chan: Next chapperoonie!**

**Gaara: LSS-Chan, what did I say about chapperoonie?**

**LSS-Chan: (sigh) Not to say it.**

**Gaara: That's right and what did you do?**

**LSS-Chan: Say it.**

**Hinata: Gaara don't be so mean to LSS-Chan!**

**Sakura: Yeah you made her sad, look she's crying.**

**(Sakura and Hinata comfort LSS-Chan)**

**Naruto: Please REVIEW!**

**LSS-Chan: (now happy again) BY THE WAY JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU ABOUT MY BFF BROADWAY-NARUTO-GIRL! 'The Konoha 11' BUH BYE!!**


End file.
